Love, a wonderful destiny
by JCappers
Summary: Callie Torres est une jeune médecin de 23 ans. Elle travaille en campagne, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Seattle. La famille Robbins, riche famille de province, fait appel à cette jeune femme et son patron pour soigner leur fille, Arizona. Les deux destins vont se croiser. Mais, pourra-t-il continuer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Love, a wonderful destiny.**

**Chapitre I.**

- Mademoiselle Calliope Iphigenia Torres, major de sa promotion !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Callie se leva, se dirigea vers le pupitre monté sur l'estrade, serra la main du directeur et s'approcha du micro. Sa gorge se noua, mais elle arriva à bafouiller ces quelques mots :

- Merci beaucoup... Je... J'ai passé une année extraordinaire... J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens... J'ai aussi beaucoup travaillé... Et... Aujourd'hui, je suis là, un diplôme de médecine à la main... Merci.

Elle s'éloigna peu à peu du pupitre, les larmes aux yeux, fixant son père. Il releva la tête et sourit, avec énormément de fierté.

À la fin de la cérémonie, les étudiants se dirent un dernier adieu avant d'aller rejoindre leur parent. Callie se dirigea vers Carlos, son père, qui l'attendait les bras ouverts. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avec une immense joie. Carlos n'arrêtait pas de féliciter sa fille et lui promit une merveilleuse récompense.  
Après ces longues embrassades, Carlos emmena sa fille dans un restaurant chic de la ville. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent tous les deux à une table placée dans un coin de la pièce. Après un petit moment de silence, Carlos et Callie passèrent leur commande. Tous deux prirent le repas du jour composé essentiellement de fruits de mer.

Durant tout le repas, ils parlèrent de la cérémonie de la remise des prix, qui, aux yeux de Carlos, était une cérémonie vraiment magnifique.

À la fin du repas, avant de rentrer, le père de Callie s'absenta pour payer l'addition. Pendant ce temps, Callie envoya un message à sa mère, avec qui elle avait un contact secret et éloigné, lui disant qu'elle venait d'obtenir son diplôme. Avant d'avoir pu recevoir la réponse, Carlos arriva et demanda à sa fille de la suivre pour pouvoir rentrer.

Le trajet dans la voiture fut mouvementé, puisque Callie reçut un nombre incalculable d'appel. Son père souriait à chaque fois, et quelques fois, il échappait des petits rires lorsqu'il voyait sa fille répondre à des camarades de classe qui ne s'entendaient pas très bien avec Callie. Et puis, à un certain moment, le téléphone cessa de sonner. Callie avait eu tout son répertoire au téléphone. Entre deux appels, elle reçut un message de sa mère qui la félicitait, elle aussi. Elle ajouta qu'elle espérait la voir bientôt si, par hasard, elle passait pas Seattle. Après ce message, elle éteignit son portable, sous prétexte de ne pas vouloir être déranger plus longtemps par ses amis.

La voiture se gara devant la maison, une jolie maison blanche d'un style plutôt moderne. Une fois sur le seuil de la porte, Carlos arrêta sa fille.

- Attends deux petites secondes.

Callie obéit. Carlos poussa doucement la porte d'entrée et avança. Il fit signe à sa fille d'entrer. Lorsque celle-ci passa la porte, la lumière s'alluma et l'on pouvait découvrir qu'une dizaine de personnes étaient présentes. Callie fut tellement surprise qu'elle resta bouche bée devant tout le monde pendant une vingtaine de secondes. Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, tout le monde s'approcha d'elle pour la féliciter. Elle prit bien le temps de remercier tout le monde car la plupart d'entre eux avaient des cadeaux à lui offrir. Parmi tous ces gens, les trois quarts étaient de la famille. Les autres n'étaient autres que de très bons voisins. Callie ouvrit les quelques paquets qu'elle tenait dans sa main. La plupart étaient des bijoux de grande valeurs, un autre était composé de deux places pour un voyage à Paris et un autre, était des clés. À ce moment-là, un silence s'installa et tout le monde fixait la jeune femme. Elle regardait ce cadeau d'un air étrange mais elle souriait. Elle se retourna quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Dehors, elle remarqua qu'une voiture était garée à côté de celle de son père. C'était une mercedes grise, celle dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle accourut aussitôt aux côtés de la voiture. D'abord, elle la toucha, comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ensuite, elle prit les clés qu'elle avait gardé dans sa main et ouvrit la voiture. Elle entra, s'essaya, et posa ses mains sur le volant. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Elle était sur un petit nuage. Après quelques minutes, elle descendit, ferma la porte et courut dans les bras de son père. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le remercier. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui mit fin à ce câlin.

La soirée continua jusque tard dans la nuit.

Vers les 5 heures du matin, les gens commençaient à rentrer chez eux. Une fois tout le monde parti, Callie remercia une dernière fois son père et monta dans sa chambre se coucher. Avant de s'endormir, elle eu une pensée pour sa mère. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'elle soit présente ce soir. Finalement, elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II.**

Quelques jours après la cérémonie, l'excitation de la maison s'était apaisée. Carlos avait reprit son travail et Callie, quand à elle, en cherchait un. Pour trouver plus facilement, elle décida de prendre sa nouvelle voiture et de parcourir le village et les alentours. Sur la route, elle croisa quelques cabinets de médecins, s'arrêta, entra, et proposa ses services. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'en avait besoin. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez elle qu'elle tomba sur un tout nouveau cabinet. Son propriétaire, monsieur Sheperd, était un médecin d'une grande renommé. Elle décida donc de tenter sa chance chez cet homme. Elle passa la porte et s'avança vers l'accueil. Une jeune femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années était assise, consultant des dossiers. Callie la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête.

- Bonjour madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour. Est-ce-que votre supérieur est là s'il vous plait ?

- Oui, bien sur, c'est pour quoi ?

- Rien de bien urgent, ce serait pour savoir si vous auriez besoin de personnel.

- Oh, bien. Je l'appelle de suite.

La secrétaire sourit aux mots de Callie avant de se diriger vers un bureau au fond du couloir. Elle y resta quelques secondes et revint, seule.

- Voilà, monsieur Sheperd est prévenu, il viendra vous voir dans quelques minutes.

- Bien, merci beaucoup.

Elles se sourirent. Callie partit s'asseoir sur un des nombreux sièges vides pour patienter tranquillement. En face d'elle se tenait une dame plutôt âgée, pâle, et des cernes très prononcées sous ses yeux. À côté d'elle, un homme d'à peu près le même âge qu'elle, mais qui semblait en meilleur santé. Au bout de la rangée de siège où était installés les deux personnes, une mère et sa fille attendaient. Callie n'arrivait pas à voir qui avait besoin d'être soigner. Avant qu'elle ait pu finir de finir son analyse, le docteur Sheperd arriva vers elle.

- Madame ?

- Bonjour monsieur. Je suis madame Calliope Torres.

- Enchanté madame. Je suis le docteur Sheperd. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau s'il vous plait.

Elle suivit l'homme brun qui venait de l'appeler jusque dans son bureau. Une fois arrivé, le docteur Sheperd ferma la porte et fit asseoir la jeune femme. Il s'assit à son tour, toujours un sourire charmeur aux lèvres avant de dire :

- Bien mademoiselle Torres, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Voilà, je viens tout juste d'obtenir un diplôme en médecine, et, sachant que vous êtes vous-même médecin, j'aurais aimé savoir si vous auriez besoin d'aide...

- Et bien, pour tout vous dire, j'ai en effet besoin de quelqu'un... Cependant, au début, ce ne serait qu'un poste de stagiaire. Et si vous vous débrouillez bien, je vous nommerez médecin attitrée.

- Oh, oui, très bien !

- Vous acceptez donc le poste ?

- Oui, bien sur !

- Alors, avant cela, je dois vous faire remplir un questionnaire, puis vous devrez faire un test. Juste pour voir votre niveau.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Monsieur Sheperd donna quelques feuilles à Callie, celles qui composaient le test. Sur ce test, une vingtaine de questions étaient posées, puis un sujet d'analyse était imposé. Callie prit bien le temps de répondre à chacune des questions, toujours avec énormément de sérieux. Monsieur Sheperd la regarda d'abord faire, puis il prépara les derniers papiers, en attendant.

Environ une heure plus tard, Callie avait finit son test et son questionnaire. Elle tendit les feuilles à monsieur Sheperd qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur celles-ci. Quand à lui, il finit de remplir les derniers formulaires qu'il fit signer à Callie.

Une fois que tout fut terminé, monsieur Sheperd raccompagna Callie à l'accueil. La dame blonde y était toujours présente et il la laissa d'ailleurs en sa compagnie.

- Très bien madame Torres, je vous laisse en compagnie de madame Altman. C'est elle qui prendra vos coordonnées et qui vous recontactera. À bientôt.

- Oui, à bientôt. Et encore merci.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire puis il retourna dans son bureau.

- Alors, vous vous appelez Calliope Iphigenia Torres, c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça. Mais on appelle Callie.

- Enchantée Callie. Moi c'est Teddy Altman.

- Enchantée.

- Venez vous asseoir, nous allons remplir la petite fiche.

Callie s'assit. Sur cette petite fiche était demandé le nom, prénom, l'adresse, le numéro de téléphone de la personne. Teddy et Callie remplirent tranquillement cette fiche. Une fois terminé, Callie se leva, remercia Teddy, lui fit une bise, et repartit en direction de sa voiture. Ensuite, elle repartit en direction de chez elle et annonça la bonne nouvelle à son père. Ce dernier fut extrêmement heureux pour sa fille.

[…]

Du côté de Seattle, dans la famille Robbins, la jeune Arizona rentrait du travail. Elle était serveuse, le midi, dans un restaurant chic de la ville. Ses parents, exerçaient eux, des métiers bien différents. Son père était Colonel dans la marine et sa mère était avocate. Cette famille était une famille heureuse, vivant dans une grande maison. Arizona était une fille toujours souriante, toujours positive. Ce soir là, la jeune femme rentra chez elle accompagnée d'une autre demoiselle. Ses parents étaient assis sur la terrasse, et quand ils virent leur fille arriver, ils sourirent. Arizona s'approcha d'eux, s'arrêta, et leur dit :

- Papa, maman, je vous présente Izzie Stevens, ma nouvelle copine.

- Bonjour monsieur, bonjour madame.

Elle leur serra la main.

- Enchanté mademoiselle, je suis Barbara Robbins, et voici mon mari, le Colonel. Vous êtes la bienvenue.

- Merci madame.

Elles se gratifièrent toutes les deux d'un sourire avant de laisser parler Arizona.

- Par contre, on va aller voir Alex, je ne lui ai pas encore présenté Izzie donc voilà...

- D'accord, vas-y, tu lui passera le bonjour de notre part.

- D'accord !

Izzie et Arizona partirent. Elles prirent la direction du quartier ouest de Seattle, là où habitait Alex. En arrivant, Arizona prit la main de sa compagne et se dirigea vers la petite maison blanche. Elle frappa à la porte et un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun, et plutôt séduisant ouvrit la porte. Arizona lui sauta dans les bras en criant :

- Aleeeex !

- Ari' ! Comment tu vas ?

- Je vais très bien et toi ?

- Moi aussi. Mais vas-y entres, je t'en prie.

Alex vit la jeune demoiselle blonde et comprit. Il l'a fit entrer à son tour.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois assis sur le canapé, Arizona se lança.

- Alex, comme tu as pu le constater, je ne suis pas venue seule. Voici Izzie Stevens, ma petite amie.

- Enchanté Izzie, moi c'est Alex Karev.

- Enchanté.

- Alex est mon meilleur ami, un peu comme un grand frère. C'est le seul homme pour qui je me déplace. Hormis mon père.

Les présentations continuèrent durant une bonne trentaine de minutes. Et puis, ce fut l'heure pour Arizona de rentrer. Elle fit un câlin à Alex pour lui dire au revoir et Izzie lui fit une bise.

- Bonne route, et puis, à bientôt ! _Dit Alex._

- Oui, à bientôt ! _Répondirent les jeunes femmes._

Avant de rentrer dans la voiture, Arizona s'arrêta devant son amie.

- Alors, la première impression ?

- Plutôt bonne. Même, très bonne.

- Je suis ravie alors.

Elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Après ça, elles montèrent dans la voiture et partirent en direction de la maison d'Arizona.

La soirée en compagnie des Robbins se passa merveilleusement bien aux yeux d'Izzie qui appréhendait un peu la réaction des parents. En fin de soirée, le jeune couple monta dans la chambre et s'endormit, l'une dans les bras de l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III.**

Deux jours plus tard, le téléphone de Callie sonna. Un numéro encore inconnu s'afficha. Elle décrocha :

- Allô ?

- Allô, Callie, c'est Teddy Altman !

- Ah, bonjour Teddy, comment allez-vous ?

- Ça va bien et vous ?

- Ça va, ça va.

- Bon, très bien. Je vous ai contacté au sujet du poste... Pourriez-vous commencer lundi ?

- Lundi ? Oui, oui, bien sûr !

- Très bien. Donc, je vous attend lundi à 6h30.

- D'accord. À lundi alors !

- À lundi, au revoir.

Et elle raccrocha. Pour Callie, se fut un véritable exploit de pourvoir commencer à travailler si tôt. Pour fêter ça, elle appela son meilleur ami, Mark Sloan.

- Mark ?

- Callie ?! Comment tu vas ? Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles !

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Moi oui, ça va. Alors, tu me racontes quoi de beau ?

- Et bien, j'ai eu mon diplôme de médecine, et je commence à travailler dès lundi dans un cabinet !

- Non ? Toutes mes félicitations ! Tu es la meilleure !

- Oh, merci...

- Il faut fêter ça !

- C'est ce que je voulais te proposer. Tu ne veux pas que l'on se fasse une petit soirée tous les deux ?

- Bien sûr que je veux ! Je passe te prendre chez toi, ce soir, à 19h. Comme ça, après, tu pourras passer le week-end chez moi.

- D'accord. À ce soir alors !

- À ce soir, bisous.

Callie connaissait Mark depuis le lycée. Ils avaient toujours été de très bons amis et ne s'étaient jamais perdus de vue. Aujourd'hui, Mark vivait en couple avec une certaine Lexie Grey et, ensemble, ils avaient deux enfants. Mark était écrivain et avait déjà écrit quatre romans. Quand à sa femme, elle était préparatrice en pharmacie.

Le soir arriva rapidement et Callie était en retard. Il était 18h30 et elle n'était toujours pas prête. C'est donc très rapidement qu'elle enfila un jean gris suivit d'un T-shirt large noir légèrement décolleté. Elle mit des chaussures à talons, simples et noires. Une dernière retouche maquillage et l'on sonna à la porte. Elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et découvrit son meilleur ami vêtu d'un jean, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste noire. Callie souria à cette vue, car Mark n'avait jamais vraiment su correctement s'habiller. Après cela, elle lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit une énorme bise. Son meilleur ami lui avait manqué. Il y avait bien six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et discutèrent pendant de longues minutes avant de partir en direction d'un restaurant.

Le reste de la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, et ils restèrent, comme prévu, tout le week-end ensemble. Jusqu'au dimanche soir.

[…]

Arizona finissait de préparer le repas pour le soir-même, très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Alors qu'Arizona mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, Izzie se faisait petit à petit à sa nouvelle « Résidence secondaire ». Elle partit en direction du box et aperçut deux magnifiques étalons. L'un était noir et l'autre était blanc. Tous deux avaient la crinière magnifiquement bien coiffée, le poil doux, et l'air affectueux. Tandis qu'Izzie était impressionnée par ces chevaux, Barbara arriva derrière elle, doucement. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle, la contempla quelques secondes avant de lancer :

- Ce sont les chevaux d'Arizona. C'est elle qui les a éduqués. Elle a vraiment fait du bon travail.

Izzie s'était retournée et souriait.

- Elle les a déjà montés ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Et vous aussi ?

- Avec mon mari, on a essayé, mais le cheval n'a pas voulu. J'ai l'impression qu'il a son petit caractère et qu'il ne se laisse monter que par les « têtes » qui lui plaisent.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton rieur.

- Si tu veux, tu pourras demander à Arizona d'en monter un. Mais autant t'avertir de suite, ce n'est pas gagné.

- D'accord... Merci.

Elles repartirent toutes les deux sur la terrasse, silencieuses. Tout était calme, quand tout à coup, elles entendirent un bruit de fracassement venant de la cuisine. Elles accoururent aussitôt et découvrirent Arizona allongée au sol, dégoulinante de sueur, de petits boutons sur le visage. Sa mère se précipita vers elle, la porta et cria à Izzie :

- Va ouvrir la porte de sa chambre ! Vite !

Elle obéit. À peine la chambre ouverte, Barbara arriva et posa sa fille sur le lit. Elle prit sa température : 39,8°C. Izzie était paniquée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Contrairement à elle, Barbara était sûre d'elle, et faisait preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid. Elle était d'ailleurs partie chercher une bassine remplie d'eau et un gant toilette. Elle le mouilla et le posa sur le front de sa fille. Sa respiration était désormais moins saccadée et elle entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut sa mère.

- Ça va aller ma chérie, ça va aller.

Elle referma ses yeux et s'endormit. Barbara entraîna Izzie en dehors de la chambre et se cloua devant la porte.

- Ça va Izzie ?

- Euh oui... Mais ça m'a fait bizarre... Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

- Et bien, Arizona a souvent des crises comme ça. Le médecin a dit que ce n'était pas grave mais elles sont de plus en plus récentes. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici quelques heures, ce sera finit.

- Et vous ne voulez pas appeler un autre médecin ?

- À quoi bon ? Tout cela dure depuis qu'elle a 17 ans.

- Ça fait 5 ans que ça dure ?

- Oui.

- Et vous ne trouvez pas ça inquiétant ?

- Non, du moment que ça ne joue pas sur sa vie professionnel.

- Et si ça lui arrivait au travail ?

- Ça n'est encore jamais arrivé. Les crises se manifestent toujours à peu près à la même heure.

Izzie était comme choquée. Elle se tut et suivit Barbara qui descendait les escaliers. _Comment pouvait-on laisser quelqu'un malade comme ça pendant 5 ans ? Même si ses parents avaient déjà eu recourt à l'aide d'un médecin, il fallait désormais en rappeler un !_

La jeune blonde s'agaça toute seule.

Le temps sembla s'éterniser pour la demoiselle jusqu'à ce que le Colonel rentra. Sa femme arriva vers lui et lui expliqua calmement la situation. Il s'essuya le front, regarda sa femme droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

- On ne peut plus la laisser comme ça.

- Mais tu veux faire quoi ? Le médecin avait dit que...

- Le médecin d'il y a deux ans ! Depuis le temps, tu vois bien que sa situation a empiré, non ?

- Si... Mais...

- Mais quoi ? Tu veux attendre deux ans de plus ? Attendre qu'elle soit de plus en plus mal ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Bien. Nous allons donc prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin. Mais, un différent.

Il s'avança vers le salon, salua Izzie, et prit l'annuaire. Il chercha et tomba sur un certain docteur Sheperd.

- Lui.

- Pardon ? Il habite à 20 kilomètres d'ici !

- Je sais. Mais ce médecin a une grande renommé dans le pays. C'est l'un des meilleur. Certes, il coûte un peu cher, mais nous avons les moyens et c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre fille.

- Tu as raison. Prenons rendez-vous.

Izzie assista à toute la scène. À ce moment précis, elle ne pensa absolument à rien. Elle regarda, juste. Le Colonel prit le téléphone et composa un numéro. Quelqu'un décrocha :

- Bonjour, cabinet du docteur Sheperd, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour madame. Je voudrais prendre rendez-vous s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, à quel nom ?

- Robbins.

- Bien, pour quel jour ?

- Le plus vite possible.

- C'est un cas urgent ?

- Assez, oui.

- Bien. Dans ces cas-là, je vous prend rendez-vous pour demain, 11 heures. Ça vous va ?

- Oui très bien.

- D'accord, je transmet les informations au docteur et je reviens vers vous.

- Bien madame, merci.

Izzie était devenue toute pâle, elle sentait sa tête tourner alors que le Colonel indiquait l'adresse. Elle se reprit, et annonça à Barbara qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Barbara et le Colonel se retrouvèrent donc seuls le restant de la soirée.

[…]

Le dimanche soir, alors que Mark s'apprêtait à partir, le téléphone sonna. Callie décrocha :

- Allô ?

- Bonsoir mademoiselle Torres. C'est monsieur Sheperd. Excusez-moi de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive mais je dois vous demander quelque chose.

- Oui, bien sûr, allez-y.

- Voilà, aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu un appel d'urgence pour aller soigner une personne à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la ville. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un. Seriez-vous d'accord pour m'accompagner ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Merci beaucoup. Je vous attend demain matin, à 10 heures devant le cabinet. Oubliez ce que vous à dit madame Altman, il n'est pas nécessaire que vous veniez à 6k30. Juste, ne soyez pas en retard.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, à demain.

- À demain, et encore une fois, désolé pour le dérangement.

- Aucun soucis.

Ils raccrochèrent. Mark interrogea Callie du regard et elle lui expliqua tout.

- Et bien, pour une première journée, elle risque d'être mouvementée !

Il lui fit une bise, lui souhaitant bon courage pour la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain et partit. Callie resta seule dans sa chambre toute la soirée, peinant à trouver le sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Le lendemain matin, Callie se réveilla à 9 heures. Elle partit se préparer en vitesse, mais de façon à être présentable, afin de pouvoir être prête à l'heure. Elle partit finalement de chez elle à 9 heures 45, et fut devant la porte du cabinet à 9 heures 50. Elle arriva quelques secondes avant monsieur Sheperd. Il arriva vers elle, la salua, et la remercia encore une fois.

- Je vais chercher le matériel et avertir madame Altman. Pendant ce temps, allez vous installer dans la voiture. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Callie s'installa dans la voiture, s'attacha, et regarda droit devant elle.

_Ça y est, j'y suis. _Se dit-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, souffla un bon coup et rouvrit les yeux. C'est à ce moment-là que monsieur Sheperd arriva avec une grande trousse blanche et deux blouses. Il s'installa sur le siège conducteur, démarra la voiture et ensuite, ils partirent.

- Alors, mademoiselle Torres, je vais vous donner quelques consignes avant d'arriver. Tout d'abord, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur le patient. Nous savons juste son nom de famille : Robbins. Ensuite, d'après la personne qui a appeler, c'est un cas urgent. Par conséquent, il va falloir être très vigilant. En arrivant, je vous donnerais votre blouse, nous irons ensuite parler à la famille, puis, nous irons voir la patiente. Ensuite, je vous donnerais les consignes et vous m'assisterez. Avez-vous compris ?

Son ton était sérieux.

- Oui monsieur. _Répondit Callie sur un ton neutre mais assuré._

Le chemin jusque chez les Robbins fut rapide. Quand ils arrivèrent, les deux médecins remarquèrent que trois personnes étaient assises sur la terrasse. Ils sortirent de la voiture afin de se diriger vers eux.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Derek Sheperd. Vous aviez prit rendez-vous...

Il serra la main d'un homme.

- Oui, c'est ça. Je suis le Colonel Robbins. Mais, il me semble que vous êtes en avance.

- Oui, j'en suis désolé mais je voulais m'assurer d'avoir le temps d'ausculter le patient.

- Bien. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, la patiente est ma fille. Arizona.

Elle s'approcha des deux médecins pour les saluer. Le docteur Sheperd dévisagea étrangement le Colonel. Il ne voyait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille.

- Ah oui. Mais venez, entrez, je vais vous expliquer à l'intérieur.

Tous entrèrent dans le vaste salon et s'assirent sur les différents fauteuils mis à disposition. Pendant que le Colonel expliquait la situation à Derek, Callie fixait Arizona. Et vice versa. Durant toute la durée des explications elles restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux. Callie n'avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux bleus de toute sa vie. Et la beauté d'Arizona surpassait toutes les beautés qu'elle avait pu rencontrer auparavant. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passa, mais elle sentit comme une boule dans son ventre. Elle détourna donc le regard et souffla légèrement. Elle s'intéressa sur la conversation des deux hommes et comprit les quelques symptômes de la maladie d'Arizona.

- Ce n'est sûrement que virale._ Dit Derek._

Je vais l'examiner et lui donner un traitement adéquat.

Monsieur Sheperd se dirigea ensuite vers Callie et s'adressa à elle :

- Bien mademoiselle Torres, je vais vous laisser examiner mademoiselle Robbins. Vous établirez ensuite un diagnostic.

- Bien monsieur.

Callie prit avec elle la petite trousse blanche de soins et se laissa conduire jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Callie demanda à Arizona de s'asseoir afin de pouvoir l'examiner. Elle prit son stéthoscope, écouta le cœur de la patiente et continua à faire tous les examens de bases.

Pendant ce temps, le docteur Sheperd parla aux parents d'Arizona et fit plus ample connaissance avec eux. Il les trouva sympathiques.

Une fois l'examen terminé, Callie et Arizona sortirent de la chambre et retournèrent dans le salon. Callie scruta le visage de son patron, comme pour le prévenir de quelque chose. Derek s'en aperçut, s'excusa auprès des parents et s'éloigna du groupe avec Callie.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

- Écoutez, je ne veux pas mettre votre diagnostic de la maladie virale dans le doute, mais je suis pratiquement sûre que ce n'est pas ça.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Et bien, tous les symptômes... C'est étrange. Ses parents nous ont décrits des crises, et je pense que nous ne devrions pas laisser ça de côté.

- Bien. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux en parler aux parents et ainsi, nous resterons ici jusqu'à l'une de ces crises.

- Oui, d'accord.

Monsieur Sheperd retourna en direction des parents, les informa du doute qu'avait Callie, et leur proposa donc sa solution. Ils acceptèrent.

En milieu d'après-midi, Derek, Barbara et le Colonel parlèrent du frère d'Arizona, Timothy. Comme si Arizona ne voulait rien entendre, elle quitta la pièce et s'enfuit dehors. Callie se sentit obligé de la suivre. Elle trouva la jeune blonde, assise sur les marches, le visage dans ses mains. Callie s'assit à ses côtés. Elle releva la tête, scruta la latina avant de prononcer ses premiers mots en face d'elle.

- Sais-tu ce que ça fait de perdre un proche, comme un frère ?

- Non, je n'en sais rien._ Fit Callie d'une voix désolée._

- C'est dur. Au début, je m'en suis voulue, je me suis dis que je n'aurais jamais du le laisser partir à la guerre, il était trop jeune...

Arizona pleurait désormais. Mais, chose rare, elle avait réussi à se confier sur ce qu'il lui faisait le plus de mal. Callie la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle se calma rapidement, se reprit et regarda à nouveau sa voisine.

- Merci.

- De rien, c'est normal.

Les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés étaient doux. Arizona avait repris ses esprits, elle s'était désormais calmée. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, sans parler. À un certain moment, Arizona fixa Callie. Elle était subjuguée par sa beauté, mais elle repensa aussitôt à Izzie. D'ailleurs, cette dernière arriva. Elle sortit son grand sourire, Arizona se leva, s'excusa auprès de Callie et partit embrasser sa petite amie. Callie assista à la scène, pas totalement indifférente. Alors que leurs embrassades se terminèrent, les deux jeunes blondes se dirigèrent vers la jeune brune.

- Mademoiselle Torres, je vous présente Izzie, ma petite amie.

L'emploi du vouvoiement avait fait ressentir une étrange sensation dans le cœur de Callie.

- Izzie, voici mademoiselle Torres, mon médecin.

Elles se serrèrent la main. Aussitôt, Izzie reprit.

- Ton médecin ?

- Oui... Mes parents pensent que je suis malade.

- Mais tu as l'air en forme pourtant !

Arizona jeta un œil à Callie qui écoutait la conversation avec attention.

- Tu verras... Bon, on rentre ?

Elle s'adressait désormais aux deux jeunes femmes. Elles hochèrent la tête. Elles rentrèrent toutes les trois, évidemment remarquées par Derek et les parents d'Arizona. Izzie s'approcha, fit une bise à Barbara et au Colonel, avant de s'approcher vers le docteur Sheperd et de faire sa connaissance. Elle fit vraiment étonnée de voir un autre médecin présent pour Arizona. Pendant ce temps, Arizona et Callie étaient côte à côte et attendaient. Arizona sentit sa tête la tourner, et très vite, elle s'évanouit. Callie avait eu tout juste le temps de la rattraper et appela son patron. Il accourut aussitôt, l'examina aussitôt, fit attention à tous les symptômes. Il l'amena ensuite dans son lit, fit passer la fièvre et attendit. Tous étaient réunis autour du lit où sommeillait la jeune femme. Derek s'empressa de regarder son bloc notes et regarda Callie. Évidemment, tout le monde attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougea. C'est Derek qui se leva le premier et déclara d'une voix tremblante :

- Mademoiselle Torres avait raison. Votre fille n'est pas atteinte d'un maladie virale. C'est autre chose...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sarazona :**** Merci beaucoup :) Tu vas le savoir dans se chapitre ! ( Oui, je sais, ça surprend beaucoup de monde ^^ )**

**Antwan : Si, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste eu un petit soucis. **

**Karine : Merci beaucoup :)**

**Tifus : Oui je sais ^^**

**Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir :)**

* * *

**Chapitre V.**

Tout le monde dévisageait les deux médecins. C'est le Colonel qui décida de briser le silence qui s'était installé :

- Alors, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

Il était affolé. Le visage de Callie s'était décomposé, et Derek décida donc de prendre la parole :

- Votre fille à la maladie de Still.

- Pardon ? C'est quoi cette maladie ?

- C'est une maladie rare mais qui atteint les patients dès l'adolescence. La personne a souvent de la fièvre, des éruptions cutanées. Les crises de votre fille représentent cela...

- Still...? Comment l'a-t-elle attrapé ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais d'après les études, ce serait un virus présent dans le corps du malade depuis sa naissance qui le rendrait plus susceptible que les autres personnes.

- Et comment ça se soigne ? _Barbara avait reprit la parole._

- Il y a bien un traitement, mais il ne marche pas avec tous les patients. Il y a 75% de chances que ça marche.

Un silence s'installa et Arizona reprit ses esprits après ça. Elle était encore un peu endormie, et Callie s'installa près d'elle. Elle la regarda, le visage toujours aussi détruit. Quant aux parents, ils n'en revenaient pas. Leur fille avait la maladie de Still. Il faudrait qu'il lui annonce. C'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Leur fille qui avait toujours cru être en pleine forme, sans aucun soucis de santé, va devoir affronter une maladie encore pratiquement inconnue.

- Je vais vous prescrire des anti-inflammatoires et des corticoïdes. Elle devra en prendre quatre fois par jour, et le résultat devrait être visible d'ici un mois. _Intervint Derek. _

- Le résultat ?

- Oui, les crises seront de moins en moins fréquentes et moins intenses. Mais je vous rappelle qu'il y a des risques que ça ne marche pas.

- Oui... Merci.

- Par contre, il faudra toujours quelqu'un avec elle. Que ce soit vous, ou Izzie. Elle devra suivre un régime sans sucres ni sel, sinon, elle risquerait de prendre beaucoup de poids.

- Très bien. Nous nous arrangerons pour qu'il y ai toujours quelqu'un avec elle.

Les parents se tournèrent vers Izzie.

- Serais-tu prête à être là pour ma fille ?

Elle ne répondait pas.

- Izzie ? Est-ce-que nous pourrons compter sur toi ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Depuis l'annonce de la maladie, Izzie s'était sentie impuissante. Elle ne se voyait pas en train de devoir soigner Arizona. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas.

- Demoiselle, sortez d'ici. Immédiatement.

Izzie partit. Les paroles du Colonel surprirent Callie et Derek qui n'étaient pas habitués au comportement si protecteur du père d'Arizona. Ce dernier se tourna vers sa fille.

- Si cette fille ne peux pas t'aider dans des moments pareils, elle ne te mérite pas.

- Papa... Je le sais. Je savais très bien qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse.

- Tu l'aimais pourtant, non ?

- Oui. Mais, ce n'était pas le grand amour tu sais.

- Ton grand amour restera avec toi dans une telle épreuve.

Après un petit silence, Arizona reprit.

- J'irais lui parler tout à l'heure.

Le père et la fille se regardaient désormais dans les yeux. Même si ses parents ne l'avaient toujours pas informés du nom exact de sa maladie, elle savait que c'était grave et que ce serait difficile de se soigner.

- Mademoiselle Torres, pourrais-je savoir votre prénom ?

Elle avait demandé cela sur un ton fatigué et suppliant.

- Calliope Iphigenia Torres. Mais l'on m'appelle Callie.

- Calliope est un très joli prénom.

- Merci.

Arizona regarda son médecin qui remarqua qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle se retourna et s'adressa aux personnes présentes dans la salle.

- Je pense que nous devrions la laisser reposer, elle a vraiment mauvaise mine.

À peine ces mots prononcés que tout le monde était sorti et Arizona s'était endormie.

Le soir tomba doucement sur la maison des Robbins et il était temps pour les deux médecins de rentrer. Callie fut déçut de devoir partir, elle qui voulait rester ici pour veiller sur la belle blonde.

- Notre travail est fini, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Mais si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, ou même si aucune amélioration ne se fait sentir, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup monsieur Sheperd.

Le Colonel et Derek se serrèrent la main. Après les au revoirs, Callie et Derek montèrent dans la voiture en direction du cabinet.

- Plutôt dur pour une première journée, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, plutôt. _Dit-elle sur un ton nostalgique._

- Ne vous attachez pas au patient.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Monsieur Sheperd ne répondit pas. Il souriait. Mais il avait raison. Dans le monde de la médecine, il ne faut pas s'attacher aux patients.

Une fois arrivés au cabinet, Callie suivit son patron qui se dirigea vers Teddy. En voyant la mine de Callie, cette dernière s'empressa de s'approcher d'elle pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Sachant que Callie avait fini sa journée, Teddy lui proposa d'aller boire un verre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le demander deux fois, la latina accepta de suite. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elles prirent la voiture de Teddy jusqu'au bar le plus proche : « Chez Joe ». C'était un lieu très prisé des gens du coin, mais il restait un endroit calme où l'on venait avant tout, pour se vider la tête.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent et s'installèrent au bar. L'une commanda une téquila et l'autre opta pour un whisky. Teddy regarda sa voisine vider son verre d'un trait.

- Et ben... Et si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

- La patiente a la maladie de Still. Elle doit avoir mon âge, et elle risque de vivre avec une foutue maladie pendant le reste de sa vie !

- Mais, tu lui as donné un traitement ?

- C'est monsieur Sheperd qui lui as donné. Il dit qu'il n'y a que 75% de chances qu'elle soit complétement guérie.

- 75%, c'est déjà pas mal.

Callie hésita.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Teddy but une gorgée de sa boisson.

- T'en veux un autre ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

Aussitôt servi, aussitôt bu. Teddy était impressionnée par la vitesse à laquelle elle buvait.

- C'est toujours dur quand c'est le premier patient. Tu n'es pas la première à être aussi déprimée après un premier jour.

Callie regardait Teddy d'un air interrogateur.

- Si je peux me permettre un conseil, arrête de boire. Les autres ont fait comme toi, et le lendemain, ils sont arrivés avec la gueule de bois. Ils ont été renvoyés.

Callie ne dit pas un mot. Teddy finit son verre et proposa à Callie de la ramener. Elle accepta.

En arrivant chez elle, Carlos était dans le canapé et téléphonait. Elle le salua juste et monta dans sa chambre. Épuisée par sa première journée de travail, elle s'endormit très vite.

[...]

Du côté de la famille Robbins, c'est avec difficultés que Barbara tenta de donner les médicaments à sa fille. Mais finalement, elle y parvint. La crise de sa fille était passée et elle allait désormais beaucoup mieux. Cependant, il y avait encore un problème qui persistait dans la tête de Barbara : Demain, elle travaillait et son mari devait se rendre à un enterrement de militaires. Etant donné qu'Izzie avait littéralement été virée de la maison, elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle allait en parler à Arizona quand cette dernière se leva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Elle alla parler à Izzie. En sortant, elle la remarqua debout, vers le fond du jardin, n'ayant pas autant d'aise que d'habitude.

- Izzie ?

- Ah, Arizona, tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je sais déjà de quoi tu veux me parler.

- Tu comprendras alors qu'entre nous, ce n'est plus possible.

- Je l'avais compris, en effet.

- Je suis désolée, mais...

- Ne t'excuses pas. Et puis, cela dit, entre nous, ça n'aurait surement pas duré. Nous n'avons pas eu le coup de foudre qu'on tous les couples.

Izzie commençait à partir.

- Tu vas aller où ? Tu m'as dit que ton père t'avait viré.

- Je vais à Londres. Ma mère y habite. Je pense pouvoir trouver un travail là-bas.

- Tu trouveras surement aussi le grand amour.

- Je l'espère.

Elles se sourirent.

- Soignes-toi bien, et... Peut-être à bientôt.

- Oui, peut-être.

Sur ces mots, Izzie partit. Étrangement, Arizona ne ressentit rien. Même pas de la peine. Elle retourna chez elle ou sa mère était toujours aussi septique.

- Arizona ? Alors ?

- On a rompu. D'un commun accord. Elle va aller vivre chez sa mère, à Londres.

- Bien. Tu n'es pas trop peinée ?

- Non.

- D'accord. Et... Il fallait que je te parle d'une petite chose...

- Oui, laquelle ?

- Demain, ni ton père ni moi ne pouvons te garder... Et tu ne peux pas rester seule...

- Et bien, j'irais chez Alex. Je pense qu'il sera chez lui.

- Tu ne veux pas l'appeler d'abord, histoire d'être sûre ?

- Oui, comme tu veux.

Arizona prit son portable, composa le numéro de son meilleur ami et appela. Ce dernier décrocha rapidement.

- Allô, Ari ?

- Salut Alex ! Comment tu vas ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Ça va. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non, du tout.

- OK. Je voulais te demander, demain, tu es occupé ?

- Normalement, non. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai vu un médecin. Et je ne dois absolument pas rester seule. Je pourrais venir chez toi ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Et alors, il t'as diagnostiqué quoi ?

À ce moment-là, Arizona remarqua qu'elle n'était toujours pas au courant de sa maladie. Elle stoppa sa mère qui commençait à monter les escaliers, raccrocha son téléphone, et la fixa.

- Maman. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que j'avais.

- Ah...

Barbara hésitait.

- Alors ?

- Tu as la maladie de Still.

Arizona se tut, partit dans le salon et envoya un message à Alex :

" Désolée pour tout à l'heure. Demain, 9h chez toi ? Bisous, je t'aime. "

Aussitôt, elle reçu la réponse.

"tqt. ok pour demain. je t'aime aussi. "

Arizona souffla. Elle voulait demander des détails à sa mère mais elle en faisait toujours de trop quand il s'agissait de sa fille. Elle eut soudain une idée. Aller voir Calliope. Elle pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il lui arrive. Il faudrait, pour cela, qu'elle appelle au cabinet et qu'elle est le temps de se déplacer. Elle décida de tenter le coup le lendemain matin.

En attendant, il était temps pour toute la petite famille de passer à table, pour ensuite aller se coucher après cette journée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Karine : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil :)**

* * *

**Chapitre VI.**

Le lendemain, le réveil fut rapide pour Arizona. Elle était généralement très matinale tout comme son père. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était déjà debout, il se préparait. Arizona avait l'habitude de voir son père si sérieux et en tenue de marin. Une tenue qu'elle adorait. Après lui avoir fait une bise, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ne mangea qu'une biscotte. Elle monta ensuite se laver et se préparer.

Une fois prête, elle prit son portable qui n'affichait aucun message. Il était déjà pratiquement 9 heures. Ce fut donc à toute vitesse qu'elle embrassa son père en lui souhaitant bon courage et qu'elle laissa un mot pour sa mère lui disant qu'elle était partie chez Alex. En effet, Barbara commençait son travail à 6 heures. Et puis, elle partit.

Quand elle arriva chez Alex, elle remarqua que seuls les volets de sa chambre étaient ouverts. C'était signe qu'il était réveillé, ce qui était bien. Elle s'approcha de la porte et sonna. Une jeune femme, brune, ouvrit.

- Oh, salut.

- Salut. Alex est là ?

- Heu oui. Tu es Arizona ?

- Oui...

- Enchantée, je suis Addison. Addison Montgomerry.

- Enchantée.

Arizona sourit à la jeune femme qui la laissa entrer. Elle appela Alex qui se dépêcha de descendre pour voir sa meilleure amie.

- Ari !

- Alex !

Ils se firent un câlin. Arizona se retira de l'étreinte de son ami et ce dernier lui présenta Addison, sa petite-amie.

- Oui, nous avons déjà fait connaissance.

- Ah, parfait ! Allez, viens, on va s'asseoir.

Tous trois prirent place dans le canapé. Alex prit la main d'Arizona et lui demanda, avec le plus de compassion possible, ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle lui expliqua tout.

- Mais, pourquoi tu es venue ici alors ? Izzie non plus ne pouvait pas te prendre ?

- On a rompu.

- Oh...

Il serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, qui pourtant, ne ressentait toujours aucun chagrin.

- Tu peux rester ici le temps que veux. Tu es la bienvenue.

- Merci.

En réalité, Arizona pensait à Calliope. Elle avait réussit à prendre le numéro du cabinet où elle travaillait mais elle espérait toujours qu'elle pourrait venir la voir.

[...]

Pour Callie, le réveil fut plutôt difficile. Elle qui était une vraie marmotte n'arrivait pas à se lever. Elle y arriva finalement, mais avec beaucoup de mal. Elle traîna jusque dans la cuisine avant d'avaler une pomme et de remonter se changer. Elle fit prête à une heure convenable, 7h30. Elle attendit un peu avant de partir.

Une fois arrivée au cabinet, elle fut accueillie par Teddy, qui, évidemment, lui fit la conversation. Cela ne dérangea absolument Callie car elle adorait sa compagnie. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient merveilleusement bien.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement, entre les consultations et les petites blessures. Callie aida beaucoup Derek, qui était vraiment satisfait du travail de sa nouvelle stagiaire.

Arrivée à la pause du midi, Callie s'acheta un sandwich dans un des ces distributeurs. Elle s'installa au bureau des secrétaires, à côté de Teddy, qui mangea la même chose qu'elle. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes discutaient, le téléphone sonna. Teddy décrocha :

- Allô, cabinet du Docteur Sheperd, je vous écoute.

- Bonjour madame, je suis Arizona Robbins, patiente du docteur Sheperd et de Calliope Torres.

Teddy regarda Callie avec beaucoup d'angoisse.

- Bien, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Je voudrais parler à mademoiselle Torres s'il vous plaît.

Teddy regarda de nouveau Callie et lui passa le téléphone.

- Allô ?

- Bonjour Calliope. Excusez mon appel, mais vous m'aviez donné l'autorisation de le faire.

- Je vous en prie. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

Arizona prit la décision de mentir, rien que pour revoir Calliope.

- Je suis seule chez moi, et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que vous aviez conseillé... Pourriez-vous venir, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui bien sûr, j'arrive de suite !

- Merci...

Elle raccrocha. Callie prévint vite Teddy de son brusque départ avant d'en parler à son patron. Ce dernier accepta le déplacement de sa stagiaire et lui promit de passer la voir en début de soirée. Callie accourut jusqu'à sa voiture et roula le plus vite possible.

Entre temps, Arizona avait trouvé un prétexte pour quitter Alex et retourner chez elle.

Calliope ne tarda pas à arriver, et elle se précipita devant la maison. Arizona, qui avait entendu la voiture arrivée, s'était présentée sur le perron de sa maison afin d'accueillir la belle brune.

- Bonjour Arizona. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je me sens bien. Je viens de prendre mes médicaments.

- Oh, très bien.

- Je vous en prie, entrez, ne restez pas là.

Callie entra et suivit sa patiente dans le salon. Cette dernière s'assit et invita son médecin à faire de même.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir dérangé, je suppose que vous deviez avoir beaucoup de travail. Surtout si vous n'êtes encore qu'une stagiaire, vous risquez d'avoir un avertissement ou un truc dans le genre...?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est vous ma patiente, vous passez en priorité. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour mon travail, monsieur Sheperd est au courant et c'est même lui qui m'a donné l'autorisation de venir ici. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il passera chez vous ce soir.

- D'accord, très bien.

Le fait que Calliope parle d'Arizona comme étant SA patiente l'avait touché.

Pendant que personne ne parlait, Callie remarqua les nombreuses photos éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce. Quelques-unes étaient du mariage de Barbara et du Colonel, d'autres étaient celles d'Arizona, la représentant à tous les âges, et enfin, des photos de son frère. La photo la plus marquante était celle posée sur la cheminée. Celle où Timothy portait un uniforme et où il souriait à peine. Callie se rendit compte que Timothy ressemblait beaucoup à sa soeur quand elle regarda une photo accrochée au mur. Arizona et Timothy. Ils riaient tous les deux et se prenaient par le bras. À travers cette photo, l'on pouvait voir la complicité qu'il y avait entre les deux frères et soeurs. La blonde remarque l'attention que Callie portait aux photos. Elle se leva, prit la photo de son frère dans ses mains et retourna s'asseoir. Callie l'avait regardé faire.

- Vous voyez, sur cette photo, il avait 19 ans. Cette photo a été prise deux mois avant sa mort.

Callie fut surprise par le jeune âge du garçon.

- C'est la dernière photo que j'ai de lui.

- Ça... Ça fait longtemps que...Enfin, qu'il est mort ?

- Deux ans.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être.

Aussitôt, elle se releva pour aller reposer la photo. Puis, elle se rassit.

- Bon, et bien maintenant que vous savez une partie douloureuse de mon passé, à vous de me raconter quelque chose sur vous !

Arizona souriait, et riait presque.

- Sur moi ? Et bien, heu...

Elle la regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus océans. Callie se laissa envoûter par ce regard avant de reprendre ses esprits et de continuer sa discussion.

- Et bien, un passage douloureux, j'en ai un, effectivement.

Arizona était attentive.

- C'était avec mes parents. Enfin, surtout mon père. Quand j'avais seize ans. Un jour, je suis rentrée du lycée un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, avec ma petite-amie de l'époque. Mes parents n'étaient pas à la maison alors j'ai ramené ma copine chez moi. Nous sommes restées chez moi une bonne heure avant que mon père ne rentre. Quand il arrivé, il m'a vu dans ses bras, il l'a viré de la maison et il m'a maudit. Pour lui, il était impensable que je sois lesbienne. Alors il a prit mes affaires, les a mis dans un sac et l'a jeté dehors. Il 'a ensuite ouvert la porte, et sans me dire un mot, m'a foutu dehors. Je me souviens que ce soir-là, j'étais allée dormir chez ma copine et j'étais inconsolable.

Ce discours avait émue Arizona.

- Je suis désolée...

- Ce n'est rien. Aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes réconciliés, il m'a accepté tel que je suis. Enfin, il m'a accepté cinq ans après m'avoir jeté.

- Toutes ces années ont du être difficiles...

- Oui. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point.

- Non, mais je sais quand même ce que ça fait.

Callie regardait Arizona d'un air interrogateur.

- Je n'ai pas vécue ça avec mes parents, eux, ils ont tout de suite compris, mais avec mes amis, ça a été différent. Mais bon, ça ne m'a pas plus atteinte que ça !

Elle se sourirent. Pour Arizona, c'était inespéré qu'elle tombe sur un médecin aussi sexy que Callie et qui, en plus, était du même bord qu'elle ! Elle arrêta soudainement ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle pense à autre chose. Aussi, elle proposa à Calliope d'aller jusqu'au box de chevaux. Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient côte à côte, sans dire un mot. Elles profitaient du calme même si chacune, secrètement, avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre. Arizona brisa quand même le silence :

- Par contre, je vous préviens, mes chevaux ne se laissent pas facilement faire !

Les deux jeunes femmes souriaient.

Il y avait deux chevaux. Le cheval à la robe noire attira l'oeil de Callie. C'était de loin le plus beau. Elle s'approcha de lui, consciente de ce que lui avait précisée Arizona, et arriva à le caresser. Elle le fit d'abord doucement, sur la tête, attendant d'être sûre qu'il ai confiance. Arizona était stupéfaite que son cheval se laisse caresser ainsi. Très peu de temps après, Callie avait pu entrer dans le box et caresser tout le corps du cheval. Arizona s'avança et caressa la tête de son protégé. Elle sourit.

- Voulez-vous le monter ?

- Pardon ?

- Il vous apprécie, et nous avons le temps. Alors ?

Callie hésitait.

- Je prendrai l'autre cheval et je viendrai avec vous.

- Très bien, c'est d'accord.

Arizona équipa les deux chevaux et elles les montèrent.

- Je connais un endroit pour faire des ballades.

- Je vous suis !

Elles partirent toutes les deux, en direction de cet endroit. Callie était aux anges, elle avait déjà oublié le pourquoi de sa présence.

* * *

**Alors voilà le chapitre 6 ! **

**Je voulais vous demander un petit quelque chose. Est-ce-que, vous préférez avoir une fin de fiction triste ou joyeuse ? Je vous demande votre avis car c'est quand même vous qui me lisez. Personnellement, j'ai déjà l'idée de la fin triste donc voilà. Dites-moi ! ( Mais je vous rassure, la fin n'est pas encore là ! ) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mum's : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et merci pour ta réponse :)**

**Antwan : D'accord, merci de la réponse ! :)**

**ARM : Oui, désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas fait attention. Mais merci de me l'avoir dit, j'ai pu donc me corriger.**

**Karine : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et aussi merci pour ta réponse :)**

**Champygnon : Merci ! :)**

**camille76260 : D'accord, merci de ta réponse :)**

**Furling27 : D'accord, merci !**

**Guest : D'accord, merci !**

**Eloo : Merci beaucoup :)**

**Julie : Merci pour ta review :)**

**Tifus : Oui, en effet ! Merci pour ta réponse :)**

**Merci pour toutes vos réponses, je tiens compte, évidemment, de toutes celles qui m'ont été proposées :)**

* * *

**Chapitre VII.**

La balade des deux jeunes femmes dura une bonne demi heure, avant d'arriver en lisière de forêt. À cet endroit, il y avait un petit lac, très calme. Arizona descendit de son cheval, et aida Callie à faire de même. Elles les accrochèrent à une solide branche d'arbre se trouvant à quelques mètres du lac. Ensuite, elles marchèrent jusqu'à ce petit point d'eau.

- C'est ici que je viens, quand j'ai un problème, ou quand je suis mal... Cet endroit est MON endroit. Je l'aime._ Dit Arizona._

- C'est vraiment magnifique en tout cas.

- Oui, tu as vu.

Chacune était émerveillée par la beauté du lieu. Elles s'assirent au bord de l'eau, enlevèrent leurs chaussures et mirent les pieds dans l'eau. Une eau qui était d'ailleurs un peu fraîche mais qui était agréable. Tout autour d'elles était calme et chacune se sentait incroyablement bien. Après de longues minutes de silence, Arizona prit la parole :

- Calliope ?

- Callie.

- Non, j'aime bien Calliope.

- Bien, comme vous voulez. _Se résigna-t-elle en soupirant._

- Pourquoi avoir voulu faire médecine ?

- Et bien, à vrai dire, depuis que je suis toute petite j'ai envie de faire ce métier. C'est à cause de mon père. Il tombait souvent malade et je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais toujours obligée d'appeler la voisine, ou même, des fois, les pompiers. À chaque fois, il priait Dieu et il était persuadé que c'était lui qui l'aidait à s'en sortir. Mais, à un moment, j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas que Dieu. Et je me souviens d'avoir rencontré une infirmière très gentille avec qui j'avais beaucoup parlé, et finalement, ma vocation est venue de là.

- Oh, d'accord.

- Et vous, quelles études faites-vous ?

- Et bien, je fais des études pour devenir avocat. Mais depuis cette année, je ne fais rien. Mes parents m'ont fait arrêter les études pour que je fasse attention à moi. J'ai l'intention de reprendre l'an prochain.

- Et, où faites-vous vos études ?

- À l'université de Seattle.

Callie ne répondit pas.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?_ Interrogea Arizona._

- Non, ce n'est rien. Juste, ma mère est prof là-bas.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, mais ça va faire des années que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai repris contact avec elle il y a peu, et ce contact est secret.

- Et vous ne souhaitez pas la revoir ?

- Si, bien sûr, j'en rêve même...

Arizona sentit le mal-être de Callie et décida de parler d'autre chose.

- Seattle est une très belle ville.

- Oh ça oui.

Elles se sourirent.

- Dites, est-ce-que ça vous dérange que je vous tutoie ? Parce-que, sincèrement, nous nous connaissons bien maintenant et...

- Non, bien au contraire. Je pourrais faire de même dans ces cas-là.

Elles rirent.

L'après-midi se passa merveilleusement bien, jusqu'à 18 heures.

- Arizona, il faut qu'on rentre...

- Déjà ?

- Oui...

- D'accord ! Allons chercher les chevaux.

En se levant, Arizona sentit sa tête la tourner et s'évanouit. Callie la rattrapa aussitôt, et toucha son front, qui était brûlant. Elle mouilla sa tête avec l'eau du lac, pour essayer de faire baisser la fièvre. Les boutons ne tardèrent pas à arriver et Callie paniqua. Elle pris, néanmoins, son courage à deux mains, attacha les deux chevaux ensembles et monta sur l'un deux, Arizona dans ses bras. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de garder la blonde éveillée, en lui parlant. Evidemment, les chevaux avançaient moins vite qu'à l'aller, et il leur fallut 50 minutes pour arriver. Autant de minutes de terreur et d'inquiétude pour Callie, qui avait réussi à maintenir Arizona éveillée. En arrivant, elle sauta du cheval, toujours sa patiente dans les bras et courut dans sa chambre. Elle la déposa sur le lit, ramena tout ce qui était nécessaire à soigner cette crise. Une fois tout cela terminé, la fièvre avait baissé, et Arizona avait repris assez de force pour pouvoir prendre ses cachets.

À 20 heures, le Colonel et Barbara rentrèrent. Ils virent la maison vide et se doutèrent que leur fille était encore chez Alex. Barbara l'appela donc.

- Bonjour Alex, c'est Barbara !

- Ah, bonjour madame Robbins, comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien merci, et toi ?

- Je vais bien aussi.

- Dis-moi, tu pourrais dire à Arizona qu'elle peut rentrer à la maison maintenant ?!

- Mais... Elle est déjà rentrée chez vous...?

- Comment ça ? Bien sûr que non !

- Mais, elle est partie de chez moi tout à l'heure en disant que quelqu'un était disponible pour la garder.

- Oh... Euh d'accord, merci.

Elle raccrocha sans prendre le temps de saluer Alex.

Dans la chambre, Callie avait entendu le haussement de voix de la mère d'Arizona. Elle sentit son inquiétude, et sortit de la pièce.

- Madame Robbins ?

- Oh mademoiselle Torres ? Sauriez-vous où se trouve ma fille ?

- Oui, elle est dans son lit. Elle se repose.

- Elle a refait une crise ?

- Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien.

- Elle est partit de chez Alex. Merci d'avoir été là.

- Je vous en prie. Je n'ai fais que mon travail.

Barbara se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la chambre et s'enferma avec sa fille. Callie s'installa avec le Colonel dans le salon, en silence. Ils patientèrent un petit moment jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Callie sonna. Elle décrocha.

- Monsieur Sheperd ?

- Oui, mademoiselle Torres, comment allez-vous, et comment va la patiente ?

- Moi, tout va bien. Mais la patiente a refait une crise il y a peu de temps. Je lui ai fait prendre ses cachets et elle s'est stabilisée.

- Bien, bien. Je pars du cabinet dans 5 minutes, j'arrive très vite.

- D'accord monsieur. À tout à l'heure.

Sur ce, elle raccrocha. Elle prévint le Colonel de l'arrivée du docteur Sheperd. Elle alla ensuite prévenir Barbara. Callie poussa doucement la porte de la chambre, et entra lentement. La mère d'Arizona était là, assise sur une chaise aux côtés du lit de sa fille, qui était éveillée. Elle lui parlait et lui demandait pourquoi elle était partie de chez Alex et pourquoi elle avait dérangée Calliope.

- Maman... Alex était avec sa petite-amie, je n'allais pas les déranger...

- Mais tu as dérangé un docteur !

- Madame Robbins, excusez mon intrusion, mais votre fille ne m'a absolument pas dérangé. _Intervint Callie._

- Elle vous a tout de même demandé de quitter votre travail en urgence, ce qui est impensable !

- Je vous assure que ce n'est rien.

- Maman, je suis désolée... _Reprit Arizona._

_- _Et qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait, à part attendre ? Rien ?

- Nous sommes allées faire une balade à cheval.

Barbara se tut. Elle regarda sa fille et partit de la chambre, laissa la place à Callie.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir appelé. Je n'aurais pas du.

- Si, si, bien sûr que si !

Elle lui prit la main.

- Monsieur Sheperd va arriver d'ici peu de temps. Ça va aller.

Et en effet, Derek arriva 5 minutes plus tard et examina Arizona. Cette dernière s'était rétablie et insistait pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Ses parents étaient arrivés dans sa chambre.

- Bon, et bien maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, nous allons pouvoir vous laisser. Surtout, n'oubliez pas de restez avec elle.

- Oui monsieur. _Répondit le Colonel._

Derek et Callie se dirigeaient vers la porte quand Arizona prit le bras de son médecin.

- Merci d'être là. Et, merci d'avoir fait cette balade avec moi.

- Ce fut un énorme plaisir.

Arizona enlaça son médecin qui resserra son étreinte. Ce moment de tendresses sembla durer une éternité pour les deux jeunes femmes qui se sentaient bien. C'est Callie qui lâcha la première.

- Et surtout, en cas de soucis, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Elle lui tendit un petit papier avec écrit son numéro personnel dessus. Ensuite, elle partit avec son patron.

Quand ils arrivèrent au cabinet, Teddy d'empressa de vouloir tout savoir. Comme d'habitude. Callie lui raconta tout, dans les moindres détails, même si cette dernière était inquiète à l'idée qu'elle ne puisse pas revoir la belle blonde avant un moment.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Par contre, pour les suivants, il y aura beaucoup plus d'attente, à cause de la rentrée et tout ça. Mais je continuerai quand même à écrire :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tifus : Désolé ^^**

**karine : Merci beaucoup. Je fais vraiment du mieux que je peux pour l'attente...**

**mum's : Merci :)**

**Finou31 : D'accord, merci d'avoir répondu :)**

**Voilà le chapitre 8, je suis désolée pour tout ce temps, mais maintenant, j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire, le prochain chapitre devrait mettre moins longtemps à arriver. **

* * *

**Chapitre VIII.**

Deux semaines étaient passées, et Callie avait son week-end de libre. Elle fut invitée par Teddy qui voulait allait faire un tour à Seattle. Et qui voulait, surtout, y faire les boutiques. Le samedi matin, Teddy sonna de bonne heure chez Callie. Elle appuya sur la sonnette à plusieurs reprises avant que quelqu'un ne lui ouvre la porte.

- Ah, salut Callie. Mais, qu'est-ce-que tu fous encore en pyjama ? Il est 7h, on doit partir là !

Callie, tout juste réveillée, gémit simplement en guise de réponse. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et retourna dans la cuisine pour laisser le temps à Teddy de rentrer. Elle finit de boire son bol de café avant de parler, enfin.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. _Dit-elle sur un ton rieur._

_- _Je n'en reviens pas. Tu est une vraie marmotte en fait ?!

- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

- Ah lalala. Allez, va te préparer avant que je te monte de force.

Elle éclata de rire. Callie monta se préparer, faisant croire qu'elle avait été touchée par la menace de son amie.

Elle redescendit 10 minutes plus tard, un sac à la main, contenant des affaires de rechange pour le lendemain. Elle lança à Teddy :

- Alors, l'hôtel ?

- Tiens, regarde, j'ai imprimer la réservation et il y a une photo aussi.

Callie jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la réservation et regarda la photo. C'était une chambre simple, avec deux lits, un bureau et une télévision. Finalement, les deux jeunes femmes partirent avec la voiture de Teddy et arrivèrent rapidement à Seattle. En arrivant, elle purent constater qu'il y avait déjà des embouteillages, ce qui agaça particulièrement Teddy. Callie, elle, riait au comportement de son amie.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle arrivèrent devant un hôtel, qui était assez éloigné de l'axe routier principal. Elles entrèrent, prirent les clés de leur chambre et y montèrent. Leur chambre était la 57, au premier étage. C'était une chambre plutôt simple mais tout de même cosy. Teddy s'installa très rapidement, rangea toutes affaires dans les placards, alors que Callie posa juste son sac au bord du lit. Elle s'assit et regarda son amie ranger toutes ses affaires soigneusement.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Ben tu ranges tes affaires comme si on allaient restées là au moins une semaine. Moi, perso, pour un week-end, je laisse mes affaires dans mon sac.

- Mais quelque chose me dit qu'on va devoir rester plus longtemps. Je sais pas pourquoi.

- T'es folle ma pauvre !

Elles s'étaient mises à rire.

Le midi arriva vite et les deux jeunes femmes voulaient manger au restaurant. Elles en trouvèrent un, au centre-ville de Seattle. Elles s'y rendirent.

Pendant le repas, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, et rirent beaucoup. Elles avaient planifiés une petite après-midi shopping dans les rues de cette grande ville.

À 14h30, elles sortirent enfin du restaurant.

- Prête pour faire les boutiques ? _Demanda Callie._

_- _Je suis toujours prête pour ça ! _Répondit Teddy en souriant._

Elles se dirigèrent vers les boutiques de Seattle, et ainsi débuta leur après-midi.

Après être entrées dans une vingtaine de boutiques, après avoir essayé des centaines de vêtements pour n'en acheter qu'une dizaine, elle décidèrent de se poser sur la terrasse d'un café. Elles choisirent le premier café de la ville, s'assirent et commandèrent une boisson bien fraîche. Aucune d'entre elle ne parlait.

Soudainement, alors que Callie reposait son verre sur la table, elle vit Arizona. Elle fut réellement surprise. Elle se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'elle, en compagnie d'un jeune homme. Elle avait une meilleure mine depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Son teint était moins pâle, et elle semblait rire et sourire sans arrêt. La belle blonde n'aperçut pas tout de suite Callie. Ce n'est que par hasard qu'elle vit la latina la regarder. Elle fut tout aussi surprise qu'elle. Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil, sourit à son "médecin" et se leva pour se diriger vers elle.

- Bonjour Calliope !

- Bonjour Arizona ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien merci et vous ?

- Ca va.

Teddy regardait Callie d'un air interrogateur.

- Oh, Arizona, voici Teddy Altman, la secrétaire du cabinet.

- Enchanté madame Altman, je suis Arizona Robbins, une patiente...

- Oui, je vous connais. On parle souvent de vous. _Dit Teddy en souriant._

- Ah ?

Arizona paraissait surprise mais sourit en baisant la tête, gênée.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous, ou...

- Oui, je veux bien. Attendez-moi là deux secondes.

Elle alla chercher Alex qui suivit son amie de près.

- Voilà, je vous présente Alex, mon meilleur ami.

- Enchanté mesdemoiselles.

Les deux jeunes femmes femmes sourirent à Alex. Les deux amis s'installèrent à la table où il avaient été invités et discutèrent pendant un long moment.

Peu à peu, Callie et Arizona se rapprochaient, échangeant leurs goûts personnels, quelques petites anecdotes sur leurs vies personnelles. Quant à Alex et Teddy, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, et, très vite, il s'échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone. Evidemment, Alex draguait un peu la jeune blonde à ses côtés, mais cette dernière s'en aperçut et riait plus qu'autre chose. Elle aimait le comportement assez immature d'Alex.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure assit à cette terrasse de café, les quatre amis décidèrent de repartir faire un tour dans le centre-ville de Seattle. Quelques fois, Callie et Arizona entraient dans des boutiques, essayaient quelques habits qu'elles trouvaient magnifiques, et puis, les achetaient pendant que Teddy et Alex les suivaient à vive allure entre les rayons, riant de la situation.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa vraiment vite, et 20 heures arriva.

- Bon... Et bien.. Merci pour cette charmante après-midi an votre compagnie. _Commença Alex. _Je vais devoir partir, j'espère que l'on pourra très vite se revoir.

- Oh oui, je l'espère aussi ! _Renchérit immédiatement Teddy._

Ils se sourirent.

- Ari' ? Tu veux que je te ramène, ou tu veux rester ici ?

Arizona regarda Callie et sentit dans son regard qu'elle voulait qu'elle reste.

- Je reste. J'appellerai papa pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Merci quand même.

- Ok. À plus tard alors.

Il s'approcha et fis une bise à sa meilleure amie.

- Donc... J'ai une idée ! Si on allait au restaurant ? Je vous le paye, parce-que vu les sous que vous avez dépensés...

Elles éclatèrent toutes les trois de rire avant d'aller vers l'un des restaurants de la ville.  
La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, les trois jeunes femmes s'entendant parfaitement.

Le téléphone de Teddy sonna.

- Excusez-moi, je reviens.

Teddy sortit du restaurant tout en répondant à l'appel. Un petit silence s'installa entre Callie et Arizona. Callie prit finalement la parole.

- Et donc, tu vas mieux maintenant ?

- Oui, pour l'instant ça va mieux. Je ne fais des crises que de temps en temps, elles sont de moins en moins fréquentes.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ça.

- Oui.

Merci, c'est quand même grâce à toi.

- Je n'ai fais que mon travail...

- Je t'apprécies beaucoup Calliope tu sais... Et pas en tant que médecin, mais en tant qu'amie je veux dire.

- Moi aussi je t'apprécies.

- Je voula...

- Ca y est ! Me revoilà ! _Coupa Teddy, involontairement. _

Les mots que venaient de prononcer Arizona avait touché Callie. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle s'attachait à elle, et que, pourtant, monsieur Sheperd lui avait déconseillé. Teddy remarqua la mine pensive de Callie et l'interrogea du regard comme elle avait l'habitude de faire.

- Teddy, je sais que c'est censé être notre petit week-end mais... Arizona peut passer la journée de demain avec nous ?

- Oh, mais bien sûr que oui ! Mais faudra essayer de trouver une chambre pour elle à l'hôtel. Je pense que ça va le faire. _Dit-elle en souriant. _

Le discours qui se déroulait devant le yeux d'Arizona la surpris. La réaction de Callie avait été si spontanée, mais elle lui avait plaisir.

Le repas se termina, et les trois jeunes femmes rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Par chance, une chambre était disponible juste en face de celle de Callie et Teddy, la numéro 56. Elles montèrent toutes les trois, Teddy souhaita bonne nuit à Arizona et entra dans la chambre. Callie, quant à elle, s'éternisa un peu plus, et prit bien le temps de saluer son amie, en lui faisant un câlin et en lui faisant une bise. Ensuite, elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans leur chambre respectives.

Le lendemain, Teddy se réveilla la première et réveilla Callie, qui évidemment, dormait encore bien profondément. Cette dernière gémit aux chuchotements de Teddy qui lui parlait dans l'oreille en riant. En attendant qu'elle soit bien réveillée, elle alla frapper doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Arizona. C'est avec grand étonnement qu'elle l'a vit toute habillée et prête.

- Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu es comme Callie toi !

- Oh, et pourquoi ça ?

- Elle dort encore !

- Ahahahah !

À l'entente de la voix d'Arizona, Callie se leva, et prépara en vitesse ses affaires. Elle s'habilla précipitamment, de peur que sa nouvelle amie ne la voie dans son état matinal, qu'elle-même jugeait de "pitoyable". Une fois habillée, elle remit ses cheveux en place, de manière à être présentable. Juste à ce moment, Teddy et Arizona entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Salut Calliope. _Lança Arizona. _

_- _Salut. Désolé, je finis tout juste de me préparer...

Callie était à la fois paniquée et gênée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Elles se sourirent.

Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes femmes avaient finit de ranger leurs chambres, et leurs affaires. Teddy, qui avait tout rangé dans les placards, c'était mise à râler quand il fallut tout ranger, de nouveau, dans les sacs. Elles descendirent, rendirent les clés et remercièrent le gérant. En sortant, Teddy et Callie mirent leurs affaires dans la voiture.

- Bon, on va y aller... Ravie de t'avoir rencontrer Arizona. J'espère que l'on va se revoir très vite.

- Je l'espère aussi.

Elles se firent un petit câlin, en effet, leur amitié était devenue très fusionnelle. Pendant que Teddy montait dans la voiture, Callie se tenait face à Arizona, attendant.

- Bon... À plus. _Dit-elle, distante._

- Oui, à plus.

Alors que Callie commençait à partir, Arizona la retint par le bras. Aussitôt, Callie se retourna et Arizona l'embrassa. Le baiser fut long, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne stoppait ce moment. Jusqu'à ce que Callie y mette fin.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du...

- Je n'aurais pas du continuer...

Elles se lâchèrent un sourire.

- On se reverra bientôt ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Allez, salut.

- Salut.

Elles se quittèrent, Teddy et Callie repartant chez elles, et Arizona appelant son père pour qu'il vienne la chercher.

* * *

**Alors, vos avis ? Je vous promet de mettre la suis beaucoup plus rapidement, mais, encore une fois, désolée...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mum's**** : Merci ! :)**

**karine :**** Oh merci, tu es adorable ! :)**

**Ce chapitre sera un peu plus centrée sur Callie et sa mère. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura aussi du Calzona :)**

**Désolé pour tout ce retard, mais j'ai eu un petit soucis de famille et je n'ai donc pas pu écrire...**

* * *

**Chapitre IX.**

À peine deux jours plus tard, Callie reçu un message de sa mère et d'Arizona :

_SMS maman : "Bonjour Callie. Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Quant à moi, tout va bien, et ce week-end, je serais à l'hôpital de Seattle. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi plus tard. Tu pourras venir me voir si tu le souhaites. Réponds-moi, bisous."_

_SMS Arizona : "Salut Calliope. Tout d'abord, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir fait passer un aussi merveilleux week-end. J'espère que l'on pourra se revoir très vite. Bisous.. Arizona."_

Callie fut extrêmement heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de sa mère. Cependant, elle s'inquiétait de l'annonce de son entrée à l'hôpital. C'est pourquoi elle lui répondit aussitôt.

_SMS : "Bonjour maman. Pour ma part, tout va bien, au travail aussi. Cependant, je m'inquiète... Pourquoi vas-tu à l'hôpital ? Et j'essaierai de passer, mais je ne peux encore rien te promettre. Bisous."_

Dans son élan, elle répondit à Arizona, tout en ayant une idée.

_SMS : "Salut Arizona. Merci à toi pour ce week-end. Justement, pour se revoir, j'ai une idée... Mais il faut que tu sois d'accord"._

Callie espérait très fortement une réponse positive d'Arizona. Ce qu'elle désirait, ce n'était pas avant tout pour passer du temps avec Arizona, ce qu'elle regrettait, mais c'était pour revoir sa mère. Depuis le temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu... À peine perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle reçue un nouveau message.

_SMS Arizona :"Oui, bien sûr, je suis d'accord. Dis-moi tout."_

Callie sauta presque de joie à la lecture de ce message. Elle répondit aussitôt et en expliquant qu'elle désirait passer un autre week-end à Seattle, ce qui lui permettrait aussi de voir sa mère. Arizona accepta avec joie ce projet.

Callie commençait à préparer cette petite escapade avec sa nouvelle amie quand elle repensa à une chose : Son père. Même si elle ne lui donnerait pas la véritable raison de son départ, elle appréhendait quand même un peu. Elles descendit donc les escaliers deux à deux et entra dans le salon.

- Papa ?

- Oui Callie ?!

- Euh... Ce week-end, je retourne à Seattle...

- Ah... Encore avec Teddy ?

- Euh non, pas cette fois. J'y vais avec Arizona.

- Qui ça ?

- Une amie.

- D'accord.

Avant que son père ne la questionne plus, Callie remonta en vitesse dans sa chambre.

Le vendredi soir arriva et Callie rentrait tout juste du travail. Son père était dans la cuisine, au téléphone avec un ami. Callie monta à l'étage et prépara son sac. Elle ne cessa de penser à sa mère et ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Après avoir avertie Arizona de l'heure du départ, elle prévint sa mère qu'elle viendrait la voir le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Mais ce message resta sans réponse.

À 22h30, alors que Callie s'apprêtait à aller se coucher après cette semaine épuisante, son père l'appela. Elle descendit d'un pas lent les escaliers et s'installa dans le canapé.

- Calliope, je tiens à te prévenir qu'à partir de lundi, je serais absent.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- C'est assez personnel, mais un de mes amis a eu un accident et je vais aller le voir à l'hôpital.

- Ah d'accord... Très bien. Et, tu rentreras quand ?

- Jeudi ou vendredi je suppose.

- OK.

Callie fit un petit sourire à son père avant de monter dans sa chambre et de s'endormir.

[...]

Le lendemain matin, Arizona se réveilla tranquillement, se remémorant la petite soirée qu'elle avait passé en compagnie d'Alex et d'Addison. Cette femme paraissait être quelqu'un de vraiment bien, et elle semblait être réellement amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Elle se leva doucement, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller le jeune couple. Elle prépara quelques petites affaires qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans un sac et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

À 13 heures, l'heure à laquelle les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, elles étaient toutes les deux prêtes. Callie vint en voiture au point de rendez-vous donné et Arizona l'attendait déjà. La latina sortit de sa voiture.

- Salut...

- Salut Calliope.

Elles se firent la bise, un peu hésitantes.

- Je suis désolée pour ta mère... Enfin, qu'elle soit à l'hôpital quoi...

Callie lui prit la main, spontanément.

- C'est gentil. On y va ?

Elle lui souriait.

- D'accord, allons-y.

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent dans la voiture avec un petit silence. Callie démarra et se dirigea vers Seattle.

En arrivant, elles déposèrent leurs valises à l'hôtel. Elles avaient choisi le même que celui de Teddy la semaine passée. Ainsi, elles purent partir rapidement en direction du SGMWH, le Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Là où la mère de Callie était.

Elles mirent peu de temps à trouver le lieu, mais pour trouver la chambre, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Elles furent obligées de demander leur chemin à l'accueil. Finalement, elle arrivèrent au bâtiment A, et il fallait qu'elles montent au deuxième étage, celui de la chirurgie. Le numéro de chambre était 11 237. Les deux jeunes amies parcoururent un long couloir avec, tout le long, des dizaines de portes blanches. Quelques-unes étaient ouvertes, d'autres étaient fermées.

11 237. La porte était fermée, et Callie sentait le stress monter en elle. Juste à ce moment-là, une infirmière passa à ses côtés et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Elle se sentit donc obligée d'entrer. Elle passa la porte, et vit sa mère, allongée sur le lit, extrêmement pâle.

- Callie... Ma fille...

Sa voix était faible et l'infirmière lui redonna des médicaments. Ensuite, elle sortit de la chambre, laissant les trois jeunes femmes entre elles. Le moment de silence sembla durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce que Callie s'approche du lit de sa mère.

- Maman...

- Je suis désolée que tu me vois dans cet état. Mais ça fait des années que je suis malade...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

- Je ne voulais pas te contrarier.

- C'est quoi comme maladie ?

- Cancer des poumons.

Un silence pesant s'installa. C'est la mère de Callie qui reparla la première.

- Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ?

- Oh si, bien sûr. Arizona, je te présente ma mère, Laura. Maman, Arizona Robbins, une amie.

- Enchanté madame.

- Vous êtes bien charmante mademoiselle.

Durant de longues heures, la mère et la fille parlèrent.

- Bon, maman, avec Arizona, on va se chercher un café. On revient dans deux minutes.

- D'accord, à tout de suite.

Callie embrassa sa mère sur le front avant de faire un sourire à Arizona pour que celle-ci la suive. Elles descendirent les escaliers du premier étage et prirent un café. Elles remontèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la chambre. Seulement, à peine devant la porte, Callie lâcha son gobelet et il se renversa. Arizona, qui était derrière elle, n'avait pas compris son geste. C'est quand elle s'avança qu'elle comprit, et que Callie parvint à chuchoter.

- Papa ?!...


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre X.**

Callie restait bouche-bée. Le café qu'elle venait de lâcher coulait au sol. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et son regard était fixe, bloqué sur son père qui se tenait là, debout, au chevet de sa mère, leurs mains l'une dans l'autre.

- Callie, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis... Venue voir maman. _Répondit-elle en bégayant._

_- _Comment savais-tu qu'elle était à l'hôpital ?

Callie eut un long moment d'hésitation avant de tourner la tête vers sa mère qui l'encourageait à dire la vérité.

- Je... Nous avons repris contact il y a un petit moment.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Non.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien !

Carlos avait baissé la tête mais la releva aussitôt.

- Je pensais que tu avais un peu plus confiance en moi.

- Tu m'as rejeté, et tu voudrais que je te fasses confiance ?!

- Oui, enfin, j'ai su t'accepter quand même !

La conversation prenait une tournure assez négative. Plus ils parlaient, plus les protagonistes de cette discussion élevaient la voix. Alors, pour ma mère de Callie qui commençait à se sentir mal, s'en fut trop.

- C'est bon, stop maintenant ! _Hurla-t-elle._

Tous deux se turent.

- Vous avez l'intention de parler de cette histoire encore combien de temps ? D'accord, Carlos a eu tort de te virer de la maison, comme ça, mais il est revenu, il a compris ce que tu étais !

- Oui, mais toi tu l'as compris tout de suite. _Renchérit Callie._

_- _Ecoute Callie, maintenant, tout ça est terminé, nous sommes là, tous les trois, réunis. C'est l'essentiel.

Malgré ces paroles, Callie et Carlos étaient toujours froids l'un envers l'autre. Pourtant, ils firent attention à leur comportement pour le plaisir de la mère de Callie.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une infirmière entra dans la chambre pour vérifier la tension de la patiente. 14,2. Un peu élevée, mais rien de bien alarmant. Pendant ce court temps, Callie se retourna et vit Arizona, appuyée contre le mur, attendant calmement. La latina se dirigea vers elle, plaça un bras à côté de sa tête.

- Je suis désolée pour tout ça.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Mais, j'aurais du partir, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Callie fixait Arizona dans ses grands et magnifiques yeux bleus avant de lui sourire. À cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : L'embrasser. Mais c'était la chose ne pas faire dans un tel moment. Elle décida donc de se reculer et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, afin de pouvoir voir tout le monde. L'infirmière partit, annonçant qu'elle reviendrai rapidement.

Un silence s'installa, mais il fut rapidement coupé par Callie, qui intervint.

- Maman, je vais te laisser. J'ai promis à Arizona qu'on irait faire les magasins ensemble...

- Oui, vas-y, il n'y a aucun soucis.

- D'accord. Je reviendrai te voir demain, promis.

- Merci ma chérie.

Elle se leva, embrassa sa mère, salua son père plutôt sèchement, et sortit de la chambre, suivit par Arizona qui avait prit le temps de bien dire au revoir.

En arrivant près des ascenseurs, Callie appuya sa tête contre le mur, et sentit une main sur son épaule. Celle de la jolie blonde qui l'accompagnait depuis le début de cette journée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira mieux. Tu verras. En attendant, je suis là.

- Merci...

Elle se retourna et tomba dans ses bras, pratiquement en pleurs. Arizona décida de tirer son amie vers un banc qui était posé afin de la consoler. Callie se laissa faire, elle se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de cette femme. Rien que sa présence avait réussi à lui faire du bien.

Elles restèrent positionnées ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Callie se relève et prenne la main d'Arizona, lui demandant de retourner à l'hôtel.

Une fois arrivées, elles s'installèrent sur le lit, toujours dans le silence le plus total. Et puis, tout à coup, Callie parla.

- Je suis désolée que tu ai participé à cette conversation...

- Non, ne le sois pas.

- Si... Tu as d'autres problèmes en ce moment, et au lieu d'essayer de te les faire oublier, je ne t'en fais que connaître d'autres.

- Mais, ne dis pas ça. Tu as le droit d'avoir des soucis toi aussi. Et puis, tu es là pour moi, alors je suis là pour toi aussi.

Callie souffla légèrement, son regard perdu dans l'océan qu'était les yeux de sa voisine. Et puis, doucement, elle s'approcha d'elle, et l'embrassa. Ce baiser, Arizona ne l'arrêta pas. Elle se demandait si elle avait tort ou raison, mais peut importe, pour l'instant, elle voulait profiter de ce moment. À sa grande surprise, Calliope ne s'arrêta que pour reprendre son souffle et pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Pour Arizona, tout était confus, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, et elle se demandait si ce baiser n'était pas simplement la tristesse de son amie. Pour se remettre les idées au clair, elle stoppa ce moment. Callie avait cessé de pleurer et semblait dans un état normal. Arizona, qui avait toujours l'esprit brouillé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, décida de mettre les choses au clair.

- Calliope, qu'est-ce-que ça signifie ?

- De quoi ?

- Ces baisers, cette affection...

- Je croyais que tu aimais ça...

- Je n'ai pas dis que je n'aimais pas. Mais, simplement, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir si tes sentiments sont bels et bien réels, ou si c'est juste comme ça.

Callie attendit, un instant confuse.

- Calliope, j'ai besoin de savoir... S'il te plaît...

En guise de réponse, la latina embrassa la jolie blonde, langoureusement.

- Et ça, ça te vas comme réponse ?

- Euh... Je crois, oui.

- Arizona, je t'aime. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse d'une femme aussi merveilleuse que toi, et pourtant, si. Et malgré notre statut d'origine, j'ai bien l'intention de te garder.

Arizona ne savait plus quoi dire, alors, elle souri et embrassa Callie, passionnément.

La soirée arriva, calmement, et les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient allongées dans le lit, enlacées. Et puis, le téléphone de Callie sonna. Elle décrocha.

- Oui, maman. Oui, je comprends. Je viendrai te voir demain, ne t'inquiète pas. Bisous.

Et elle raccrocha.

- Demain, je ferai un petit saut à l'hôpital. Il y aura mon père donc voilà...

- D'accord.

- Ca te dérange de venir avec moi ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- D'accord, merci.

Elles s'endormirent ainsi, l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

[...]

Le lendemain matin, c'est Callie, qui, étonnement, se réveilla la première. Arizona avait sa main posée sur son ventre, et elle était toujours endormie. Callie l'a trouvait merveilleusement belle. Elle la regarda dormir ainsi de longues minutes. Et puis, la belle blonde commença à se réveiller, doucement. Elle s'allongea peu peu sur le ventre, puis ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la latina.

- Bonjour Calliope.

- Bonjour. _Répondit Callie en souriant._

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

- Une vingtaine de minutes.

Arizona dévisagea Callie avec étonnement.

- J'aime beaucoup te regarder dormir. _Avoua-t-elle._

Arizona trouva cette révélation adorable.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de parler pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Arizona se leva pour aller se laver. Et puis, se fut le tour de Callie.

Une fois, prêtes, Callie regarda l'heure plutôt tardive, 12h30. Elles allèrent au service restaurant de l'hôtel pour pouvoir prendre un bon repas avant de prendre la route de l'hôpital. Pendant ce repas, aucune des deux ne parlait, malgré les quelques coups d'oeil rapides l'une envers l'autre. Evidemment, Callie fit attention au repas d'Arizona qui devait toujours être suivi.

Une fois ce repas fini, elles prirent la route de l'hôpital. En arrivant, elle firent le même chemin que la veille, en montant au deuxième étage du bâtiment A. En arrivant dans la chambre, Carlos était déjà là, assis sur un fauteuil. La mère de Callie paraissait en moins bonne forme que la veille, c'est donc pour cela que Callie accourut à son lit. Elle lui prit la main.

- Maman...

- Bonjour Callie. Ça va ?

- Oui moi ça va et toi ?

- Ça peut aller.

- Le médecin est passé te voir ?

- Oui ce matin.

- Et, il a dit quoi ?

- Rien de bien important, à part qu'il me faudrait du temps pour récupérer.

Callie n'était pas vraiment rassurée, mais elle faisait confiance au médecin.

- Callie, je peux te parler. En privé ? _Demanda Carlos._

_-_ Oui, bien sûr.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et marchèrent jusqu'au couloir.

- Je voulais m'excuser. Encore une fois. Je n'ai pas été un bon père. Un bon père accepte sa fille telle qu'elle est et n'attend pas plusieurs années avant de le faire. Un bon père aide sa fille à reprendre contact avec sa mère gravement malade. Encore une fois, je suis désolé... Vraiment.

Callie était surprise de l'intervention de son père. Mais pourtant, elle lui en voulait. Elle avait encore beaucoup de haine envers lui.

- Tu sais que je t'en veux encore ?

- Oui, je le sais...

- Malgré tout, je suis quand même capable de faire un effort. On va améliorer notre relation. Mais, je tiens à te prévenir que je le fais en grande partie grâce à maman.

Carlos n'avait qu'une envie, prendre sa fille dans ses bras, mais il ne le fit pas, de peur d'être trop rapide.

[...]

Pendant ce même temps, dans la chambre de Laura, la tension était beaucoup plus apaisée. Arizona et Laura s'entendaient merveilleusement bien et les deux femmes avaient réussir à rire, malgré la faiblesse de la mère de Callie. Après avoir parlé d'une multitude de sujets différents, Laura prit un ton mi-sérieux, mi-enjoué.

- Arizona, qui êtes-vous ?

- Comment ça, je suis Arizona Robbins !

- Oui, je le sais bien. Mais, passer tout un week-end avec ma fille, l'accompagner voir sa vieille mère... Comment se fait-il que vous sembliez si proches ?

- Callie est une bonne amie, très gentille. Je me dois de rester avec elle.

- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées ?

- En vérité, c'est mon médecin. Je suis malade, et c'est elle, le médecin qui me suit. Et, au fur et à mesure, on est devenues amies.

- Oui, je me doute bien que ce week-end n'est pas une sortie médicale, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non, vous avez raison.

- Arizona. Vous êtes quelqu'un de vraiment formidable, et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Vous serez heureuses.

Arizona, ne comprenant pas la phrase de Laura, elle appuya son regard pour qu'elle lui en dise plus.

- Vous savez, toutes les mères ont un sixième sens. Et moi, je sais que vous aimez ma fille. Et qu'elle vous aime aussi.

Arizona était toujours muette, mais elle savait que sa toute nouvelle relation avec Callie venait d'être découverte.

- Carlos ne sera pas mis au courant. Vous pouvez être tranquille. Callie trouvera le bon moment pour lui en parler.

La jolie blonde fut rassurée et sourit. Juste à ce moment-là, Carlos et Callie entrèrent dans la chambre. Carlos souriait, et Callie semblait plus heureuse que la veille. Beaucoup de choses semblait s'être arrangées.

17 heures arriva et ce fut le temps pour Callie et Arizona de repartir. Callie promit à sa mère de venir la voir très rapidement. Elle lui fit une bise, ainsi qu'à son père. Laura souriait, et son moral allait mieux.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent une dernière fois à l'hôtel pour récupérer leurs affaires et les déposer dans la voiture. Aussitôt fait, elle repartirent.

Pendant le trajet, Arizona avait fait part à Callie de ce dont elles avaient parlées, elle et Laura.

Callie arriva devant la maison d'Arizona. Ses parents n'étaient pas sur la terrasse mais la porte d'entrée était ouverte ce qui permit de conclure qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur.

- Voilà... Tu es arrivée.

- Merci. Et, merci pour ce week-end.

- Non. Ce week-end était pourri. Je t'en dois un.

Elle riaient.

- Bon... Aller, vas-y. Ne fais pas trop attendre tes parents. _Sourit Callie._

_-_ Oui...

En guise d'au revoir, Arizona pencha sa tête vers sa compagne et l'embrassa. Ce baiser, aucune des deux ne voulait l'arrêter. Elles étaient tellement bien l'une avec l'autre. Callie, qui avait pris sa voisine par la taille, arrêta ce moment à contre-coeur. Arizona caressa son visage, avant de lui dire :

- C'est de cette façon que je dis au revoir à ma petite-amie.

L'emploi de ce mot avait rendue Callie plus qu'heureuse. Elle sourit donc à sa nouvelle petite-amie.

- On se revoit bientôt ?

- Oui, je te promets que oui. J'essaierai de passer te voir dans la semaine.

- D'accord, ça marche.

Arizona fit un rapide baiser à Callie avant de sortir de la voiture et de rentrer chez elle.

Quant à Callie, elle rentra chez elle, où son père n'était évidemment pas.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**mum's : Merci beaucoup !  
**

**camille76260 : Oui, ça y est ! :)**

**eloo : Et oui, le voilà enfin ! Merci ! :)**

**marmionne : Ah, merci beaucoup pour ta review :)**

* * *

**Chapitre XI.**

La semaine passa et Callie n'avait pas pu rendre visite à Arizona. Elle avait été trop occupée par de nombreux patients et cette semaines avait donc été éprouvante. Le week-end arriva bien vite, et Callie devait malheureusement travailler. Le cabinet de son patron, monsieur Sheperd commençait à se faire connaître et de plus en plus de patients venaient le voir. D'ailleurs, le mercredi précédent, Callie reçu le titre de médecin. C'était officiel, elle était réellement nommée médecin. Ce qui lui ajouta, évidemment, du travail supplémentaire. Mais, malgré, tout, elle aimait toujours exercer ce métier et son patron était toujours aussi gentil. Quelques fois, quand elle avait un peu de temps de pause, elle restait avec Teddy et en profitait pour boire un café.

C'est ainsi qu'arriva le dimanche soir, et que Callie put rentrer chez elle. Elle salua à peine son père et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle s'endormit d'ailleurs bien vite.

[...]

La semaine d'Arizona avait été plus calme. Elle avait reprit le travail et se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle continuait toujours son régime et la prise de ses cachets. Le Colonel et Barbara s'étaient aperçus du rétablissement de leur fille et en étaient plus qu'heureux.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans la famille Robbins.

[...]

La semaine suivante fut tout aussi mouvementée pour notre jeune Latina. Plus les jours passaient, et plus le nombre de patients augmentaient. Monsieur Sheperd avait prit la décision, pendant une réunion du week-end, d'agrandir son petit cabinet. Avec tout l'argent qu'il avait gagné, il pouvait se le permettre. C'est pourquoi, ce dernier fut très occupé, laissant Callie s'occuper de tous les patients. Heureusement pour elle, le jeudi, un jeune homme arriva. George O'Malley. Il postula en tant que médecin et fut tout de suite accepté. Il fut d'un grand secours auprès de Callie les deux derniers jours de la semaine. Ce garçon était plutôt calme, même si le stress prenait rapidement le dessus. Mais, il s'en sortait bien, et il avait un bon contact avec les patients. Il s'entendit tout de suite bien avec Callie.

Le vendredi soir, George sentit la fatigue de sa collègue.

- Callie, rentres chez toi, tu es fatiguée.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va.

- Callie. Je suis nouveau, je viens d'arriver, je suis en forme. Je peux travailler à ta place ce soir, et demain, je t'assure.

- Tu es vraiment sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Je te promets que non.

Callie souffla, mais ne se fit pas prier pour rentrer chez elle. Elle fit une bise à George avant de rentrer chez elle et de s'affaler dans le canapé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que son téléphone était posé sur la table de salon depuis deux semaines, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas été allumé. Elle l'alluma donc et y découvrit deux messages et trois appels manqués.

_SMS Mark : Salut Callie ! Comment tu vas ? Je voulais te demander si ça te plairai de venir à la maison un de ces jours, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! Aller, bisous ! _

_SMS Maman : Coucou ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Moi, ça va, mais je suis toujours à l'hôpital. Je t'en dirai plus, plus tard. Bisous._

_2 appels manqués de Mark, et 1 appel manqué d'Arizona._

Callie ne fit pas attention à ses messages quand elle vit le nom d'Arizona apparaître sur son écran. Aussitôt, elle l'a rappela, peut importe le fait qu'il soit 23h30. Deux tonalités retentirent avant que quelqu'un décroche.

- Allô...?

- Arizona !

- Oh Callie, excuses-moi, je n'ai pas reconnu ta voix. Comment tu vas ?

- Fatiguée, mais ça va. Et toi ?

- Moi ça va.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir donner de nouvelles avant... Mais... J'ai été très occupée. Tu fais quelque chose demain ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en suis doutée, et je ne t'en veux pas. Et non, je ne fais rien.

- Très bien, alors je passerai te voir ! J'ai un tas de trucs à te dire !

- Oh oui alors ! Vite demain ! Viens pour midi, on mangera ensemble, mes parents ne seront pas là.

- D'accord. À demain alors !

- À demain. Bisous.

- Bisous. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Callie raccrocha. Son coeur battait à une vitesse phénoménal et le fait d'avoir dit "je t'aime" à Arizona l'a rendait tout simplement encore plus heureuse. Malgré l'excitation qui avait envahie le corps de Callie, celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes femmes étaient réveillées de bonne heure. Chacune avait hâte de retrouver l'autre. Alors, elles se préparèrent tranquillement, prenant bien le temps de choisir les vêtements et le maquillage de sorte à être la plus parfaite possible. Carlos, lorsqu'il vit sa fille se préparer ainsi, se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver à sa fille. Alors, il lui demanda.

- Callie, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

- Heu, je sors. Je vais voir une amie.

- Une amie...?

- Oui. Une amie de la FAC, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues.

- Ah d'accord. Tu ne rentreras pas trop tard, tu travailles demain.

- Papa... Je le sais.

Et elle retourna dans la salle de bain. Elle pensa à ce mensonge, et se dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire ça toutes les semaines à son père. Il ne la croirait pas. Enfin, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ce que l'a préoccupait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : Retrouver sa petite-amie. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme qu'elle finit de se préparer. Midi arriva vite et Callie prit sa voiture en disant un bref au revoir à son père et partit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant chez Arizona. Cette dernière était assise sur l'une des deux chaises de la terrasse. Quand elle vit la jolie brune arriver, elle s'empressa d'aller vers elle afin de l'accueillir. Elle lui sauta presque dans les bras et l'embrassa. Elles étaient tellement heureuses de se revoir.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais. _Dit Arizona._

_- _Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Suite à ces mots, Callie embrassa de nouveau sa compagne. Une fois les petites retrouvailles terminées, Arizona invita Callie à rentrer. À l'intérieur, Callie remarqua que rien n'avait changé. La maison était toujours aussi bien rangée et propre, et les même photos étaient posées au même endroit que la dernière fois. Arizona prit la veste de son amie et la rangea, puis elle tira la jeune femme vers la salle à manger. Callie y découvrit une table parfaitement mise. La nappe blanche était équitablement répartie, les couverts étaient adroitement posés, et deux bougies se tenaient à chaque bout de table.

- C'est magnifique...

- Je suis sûr que ça doit l'être encore plus quand c'est le soir.

Elles se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers la table. Toutes deux s'installèrent. Un magnifique repas se tenait là.

Le repas se déroula parfaitement bien. Arrivée au dessert, un silence s'installa. Calliope prit la main d'Arizona qui était posée sur la table.

- Merci pour ce repas. C'était parfait.

- Merci à toi d'avoir fait honneur à ma cuisine.

- On débarrassera plus tard. On va dans ma chambre ?

- D'accord !

La latina suivit de près la jolie bonde. Elle ouvrit la porte et elles s'assirent sur le lit tout en parlant. À force, elle virent à parler de la maladie d'Arizona.

- Tu vas beaucoup mieux qu'avant à ce que je vois ?! Demanda Callie.

- Oui, maintenant oui. C'est grâce à toi. Merci...

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je n'ai fais que mon devoir. Mais fais quand même attention à toi, tu as sûrement passé une bonne moitié de ton rétablissement mais le plus dur n'est pas encore arrivé...

- Comment ça ? Attends, tu ne m'en a jamais parlé de ça ? Il va m'arriver quoi ?

- Calmes-toi. Si ça se trouve, rien. Mais, souvent, les patients subissent de très grosses crises avant le rétablissement total. Et si le corps du patient tiens le coup, tout va mieux après.

- Et si le corps ne tient pas le coup ?

- Et bien... La personne meurt.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Mais le tien tiendra, j'en suis sûre. Tu es une personne forte, et si tu as réussi à guérir aussi vite jusque là, tu y arriveras pour la suite.

Arizona ne dit plus un mot. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que sa maladie n'était pas guérie. Le pire était encore à venir. Callie fit le regard terrorisé de sa compagne et décida de la prendre dans ses bras.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sarazona : Merci beaucoup ! :)**

**Camille76260 : Oui, comme tu dis...**

**Marmionne : Oui, mais il faut bien des passages comme ça...:)**

**calzona-forever : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir :)**

* * *

**Chapitre XII.**

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement, entre le box des chevaux et la maison. Arizona oubliait peu à peu la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Callie quelques heures auparavant. Les coups de 18 heures arrivèrent bien vite. Les deux compagnes s'étaient installées dans le canapé devant une émission télévisée. Elles étaient confortablement installées, Arizona étant dans les bras de Callie. Soudainement, on frappa à la porte. Arizona se leva, curieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien être là, sachant que ses parents ne rentraient pas avant 21 heures. Elle ouvrit la porte.

- Alex !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras. Ce dernier était accompagné de sa petite-amie, Addison. Arizona la salua, et fit entrer le jeune couple. Ils s'avancèrent vers le salon où Callie était toujours assise, moins détendue que quelques instants plus tôt.

- Alors, venez vous asseoir. _Proposa Arizona à ses amis._

Ils s'assirent sur un fauteuil, laissant Arizona à côté de Callie.

- Alex, Addison, je vous présente Calliope.

- Enchanté. Lancèrent les deux arrivants.

Alex regarda Callie pendant de longues secondes tout en souriant. Il avait compris. La gêne des deux jeunes femmes les trahissaient. Mais il ne dit rien, et laissa sa meilleure amie continuer la conversation comme bon lui semblait.

- Alors, que me vaut cette visite ? Lança Arizona.

- Et bien, nous avons une nouvelle...

- Bonne ou mauvaise ?

- Bonne, pour nous en tout cas.

- Alors, dis-moi tout.

- Voilà, nous partons à Santa Monica, en Californie. Addison y a trouvé un poste en tant que chirurgienne en obstétrique.

- Ah mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Toutes mes félicitations Addison !

- Merci. Sourit timidement la jeune femme.

- Et, vous partez quand ?

- Dans un mois.

Arizona était réellement contente pour Alex et Addison. Ils allaient vivre ensemble et tout serait parfait pour eux. La jeune blonde ne cessa de les féliciter avec toujours la même joie qu'Alex avait connu chez sa meilleure amie.

- Tu as intérêt à venir me voir ! _Ajouta-t-elle en riant._

_- _Ah oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Le début de soirée s'annonçait plutôt bien, sous le signe de la bonne humeur. Vers 20 heures, Callie voulut rentrer chez elle mais finalement, elle resta manger chez Arizona. Pendant que cette dernière préparait le repas avec Addison, Alex voulut parler à la nouvelle petite-amie de sa protégée.

- Je suppose que tu es la petite-amie d'Arizona ?

- Euh, oui.

- Je suis content. En plus, tu as l'air quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Mais, juste, ne lui fais pas de mal. Elle a assez souffert ses derniers temps...

- Oui, je sais. Je ne l'a ferait pas souffrir, ce serait impossible pour moi. Je l'aime trop pour ça.

À ce moment, Arizona revint avec une pizza juste sortie du four.

- Alors, vous faites connaissance ?

- Oui ! _Répondit Alex._

- Ne fais pas peur à Calliope toi, tu pourrais le regretter ! _Lança-t-elle en rigolant._

Puis elle retourna dans la cuisine. Addison revint d'asseoir avec Alex qui lui prit la main. Callie se leva, sourit au jeune couple et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? _Demanda-t-elle à Arizona._

- Non, merci. J'attend juste que le reste de pizza chauffe et c'est bon.

- D'accord.

- Alex ne t'a pas fais peur au moins ?

- Ahah, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est vraiment très gentil.

- Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à la Latina. Cette dernière s'approcha de sa compagne et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle attrapa ses hanches sans arrêter ce baiser. Depuis le salon, on pouvait entendre Alex.

- Alors les filles, vous faites quoi ? Venez, on va faire un petit jeu en attendant !

Les deux jeunes femmes arrêtèrent ce moment de tendresse à contre-coeur. Elle rejoignirent leurs deux amis dans le salon qui avait déjà préparé le _"Jungle Speed"_

- Oh ! C'est notre jeu préféré avec Alex ! _S'écria Arizona. _

La partie se déroula sous les rires, et quelques fois, les petits cris de joie des vainqueurs. Et puis, le four sonna, annonçant que le repas était prêt. Les quatre amis s'installèrent à la table, Alex en face d'Arizona, et Addison en face de Callie. Le repas se déroula merveilleusement bien et l'ambiance était des plus conviviale. À 21 heures 30, Alex et Addison rentrèrent et laissèrent donc les deux jeunes femmes seules. Les parents d'Arizona n'étaient toujours pas arrivés mais ils n'allaient sûrement pas tarder.

- Bon, je vais y aller aussi. _Dit Callie._

- Oui... Tu travailles demain je suppose ?

- Oui.

- D'accord... Tu reviendras me voir ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Dans la semaine normalement. Je vais aller au Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital pour faire un stage.

- À l'hôpital de Seattle ? Ah mais c'est génial ça !

- Oui. Je pense peut-être me présenter dans cet hôpital. Ils recherchent des médecins pour les consultations et tout ça.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Et bien, tu me diras comment tout cela c'est passé ?

- Evidemment !_ Sourit Callie._

Avant que Callie ne puisse partir, Arizona lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : Rester avec cette femme. Plus le temps passait et plus il était dur de rester éloignées l'une de l'autre. Arizona tira Callie dans sa chambre, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, suivit par la mexicaine qui se laissait faire. Cette dernière passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de sa compagne qui ne la repoussait pas. Cependant, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à s'offrir leurs corps, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Le Colonel et Barbara arrivèrent et furent surpris de voir une table de quatre personnes non débarrassée et de la lumière au bout du couloir. Par curiosité, ils se dirigèrent vers la lumière qui attirait leur attention quand ils tombèrent sur le couple. Les deux femmes venaient de s'arrêter mais, à la vue du corps allongé d'Arizona et de la position assise de Callie, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que les parents étaient arrivés au mauvais moment. Barbara guida le Colonel dans le salon, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules. Mais Callie se leva rapidement, prévint une dernière fois Arizona qu'elle viendrait la voir dans la semaine, l'embrassa et partit.

Dans la voiture, la Latina souffla avant de repartir en direction de chez elle.

En arrivant, son père était devant la télévision et attendait sa fille.

- Callie, chérie, te voilà. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Bien, merci.

- Je vais voir Laura mardi soir, tu voudras venir ?

- Oui bien sûr. Mais je serai déjà à Seattle. Je vais aller à l'hôpital pour m'inscrire pour un stage.

- D'accord. On se retrouvera dans sa chambre alors ?

- Oui, d'accord. Bonne nuit, à demain.

- Bonne nuit.

Encore une fois, les pensées de Callie se tournaient vers Arizona qui lui manquait déjà et qu'elle avait hâte de revoir.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Personnellement, je le trouve moins bon que les autres... Je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain ! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**marmionne :**** Merci beaucoup alors !**

**yongyong : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil et ça me fait très plaisir !**

**eloo :**** Merci beaucoup !**

**camille76260 :**** Oui, merci !**

* * *

**Chapitre XIII.**

Le mardi arriva. Derek Sheperd libéra Callie pour qu'elle puisse aller trouver un stage à Seattle. Il lui avait déjà trouvé l'hôpital, mais ce serait à elle de trouver le service dans lequel elle voudrait travailler. Donc, à 8 heures, Callie prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers le Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. En arrivant, elle découvrit un gigantesque hôpital. La porte d'entrée était une grande porte de verre qui laissait entrevoir les bureaux d'accueil. Elle entra et avança vers ces bureaux. À l'accueil, une petite dame était assise sur une des chaises. Elle remarqua Callie qui avançait vers elle.

- Bonjour madame, je suis le docteur April Kepner. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Bonjour docteur Kepner. Je cherche le chef, monsieur Webber. Vous savez où je pourrais le trouver ?

- Que lui voulez-vous ?

La méfiance de cette dame l'a surpris un peu.

- Et bien, je viens pour effectuer un stage et il faut que je m'adresse à lui.

- D'accord.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle lui indiqua le chemin qui menait au bureau du chef. Callie s'y dirigea et remarqua que la porte était entrouverte. Elle frappa, entendit une voix qui lui disait d'entrer, et entra. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était assis sur une chaise de bureau noire, derrière un bureau de bois plutôt large.

- Bonjour monsieur Webber. Je suis Calliope Torres et je viens ici pour effectuer un stage. C'est monsieur Derek Sheperd qui m'envoies.

- Oui, bonjour mademoiselle Torres. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

Callie prit une des chaises et s'assit en face de l'homme.

- Votre CV m'a été envoyé et sincèrement, je ne vais pas refuser une jeune médecin voulant faire un stage dans cet hôpital. Cependant, avez-vous choisi le service dans lequel vous aimeriez travailler ?

- Euh, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas été prévenue qu'il fallait choisir un service. _Dit-elle timidement._

- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien. Si vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée je...

- Si. En fait, l'orthopédie me plairait beaucoup.

- Ah, et bien parfait ! Vous serez donc affecté au service d'orthopédie. Vous serez sous les ordres de Miranda Bailey. C'est notre chef de chirurgie générale. Elle vous accompagnera pendant toute votre semaine.

- D'accord, merci.

Callie et le chef se saluèrent. En sortant du bureau, Callie remarqua, derrière la porte, une petite dame, patientant.

- Ah vous voilà. Je suppose que vous êtes Calliope Torres ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Enchanté. Miranda Bailey. Lui dit-elle en lui serrant la main. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous pendant une semaine.

Tout en marchant, le docteur Bailey expliqua à Callie les différents lieux de l'hôpital qu'il était important de connaitre. Et puis, elles arrivèrent au vestiaire où il fut obligatoire à Callie de mettre une blouse. Ensuite, elles repartirent, mais en direction des urgences.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est les urgences. C'est exceptionnel. Nous avons beaucoup de patients et je ne peux pas me permettre de les mettre de côté pour l'orthopédie. Venez avec moi, nous allons effectuer quelques consultations jusqu'à midi.

Elles avancèrent vers un patient, s'étant ouvert l'épaule en tombant. Le docteur Bailey présenta le cas et ordonna à l'infirmière de partir chercher un autre patient. Le ton sec et ferme de Miranda était digne d'une chef. Cette dernière ferma le rideau blanc pour cacher le patients des autres.

- Bien Torres. Je suppose que vous avez déjà effectué ce genre de chose. Vous pouvez recoudre cette épaule ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors, allez-y.

Callie fut étonné que cette femme la laisse travailler à sa place. Certes, ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien compliqué, mais elle venait d'arriver et la cehf de chirurgie générale la laissait soigner un patient. Elle en profita. Elle recousu cette épaule rapidement, et efficacement.

- Bon travail. _Lança Bailey. _

Callie hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Le reste de la matinée se déroula ainsi, en soignant quelques patients, et d'autres, en regardant faire ses supérieurs. À la pause de midi, Callie se dirigea vers la cafétéria, contente d'avoir été prise pour un stage dans cet hôpital. Alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement, le docteur Bailey arriva.

- Torres, vous avez votre après-midi de libre. Un grave accident a eu lieu, et je ne veux pas que vous y soyez impliqué. Revenez demain à 7 heures.

Elle tourna aussitôt les talons. Callie ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais s'en alla finalement de l'hôpital. Elle était tout de même heureuse d'avoir son après-midi de libre, aussi, elle pourrait aller voir Arizona et profiter de quelques instants avec elle. Elle se dépêcha donc d'arriver chez elle afin de lui faire une petite surprise. Elle arriva devant sa maison où aucune voiture n'était là. Elle se dirigea alors, discrètement, vers l'entrée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour apercevoir sa petite-amie dans le canapé. Elle entra. Arizona sursauta.

- Callie ?! Tu m'as fais peur ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ?

- J'ai mon après-midi.

- Oh, c'est trop génial !

La jeune blonde lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa.

En s'asseyant dans le canapé, Callie lui raconta sa matinée et Arizona vit qu'elle était heureuse. Chacune parlait, tour de rôle, sur les quelques jours passés l'une sans l'autre.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa à une allure folle et Callie repensa qu'elle devait aller voir sa mère à l'hôpital.

- Je vais devoir y aller... Je vais voir ma mère.

- Oui... Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ?

- J'aimerai bien... Mais, mon père sera là, et je ne sais pas comment il va réagir.

- Comme tu veux.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Callie accepta la proposition d'Arizona. Elles prirent la voiture et arrivèrent devant l'hôpital. C'est à ce moment précis que Callie remarqua qu'elle travaillait, même si ce n'était que provisoirement, dans l'endroit où était hospitalisée sa mère. Elle se sentit mal un instant mais se repris et sortit de la voiture. Toujours accompagnée d'Arizona, qui lui avait prit la main, elle entrèrent. April Kepner était toujours à l'accueil, mais cette fois-ci elle flirtait avec un homme, mate de peau, aux yeux bleus. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent leur chemin, sachant très bien où elles allaient.

En arrivant dans la chambre, aucune surprise ne se fit quand elles virent Carlos. Ce dernier parlait tranquillement avec sa femme. Elle, elle était d'ailleurs dans un triste état. Elle était pâle, encore plus que le dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Callie s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Une main faible qui n'arrivait pas à resserrer la main de sa fille. La tristesse pouvait se lire sur le visage de Callie qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa peine. Cependant, après quelques minutes passées en sa compagnie, elle sortit de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle croisa le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle, elle courut vers lui.

- Docteur. Excusez-moi, vous vous occupez bien de Laura Torres ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je suis sa fille. Dites-moi comment elle va.

- Je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas légal.

- S'il vous plait. Je suis moi-même médecin et je travaille en ce moment-même dans cet hôpital, dites-le moi.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton tellement sec et ferme, que le médecin céda.

- Bon... Votre mère va mal. Ses poumons se détériorent peu à peu, mais à une incroyable vitesse. Nous faisons vraiment tout ce qui est possible pour la soigner. Je vous le promet.

Callie, au bord des larmes, partit. Arizona était devant la porte de la chambre de Laura et l'attendait. Elle se doutait fortement de ce que lui avait dit le médecin et ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir ses bras pour la réconforter. Mais Callie ne resta pas longtemps prise de son étreinte, elle s'en dégagea rapidement et lui prit ses mains.

- Merci, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. Mais, tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux. Si tu en as marre ou...

- Non. Je reste.

En vérité, Callie ne s'inquiéta pas pour l'ennui que pouvait ressentir Arizona, mais pour son état. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint, la jolie blonde avait une mine fatiguée, et pâle. Pourtant, aucune n'avait parlé à l'autre de ça. Et Callie ne voulait pas le faire. Ou en tout cas, pas pour l'instant.

Le reste de la soirée se passa au calme, dans la chambre de Laura.


	14. Chapter 14

**eloo : Ah... Mystère ^^**

**76aria : Merci !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! La scène se passe quelques mois plus tard, je commençais à trouver ennuyant de tout faire pratiquement au jour le jour. Alors voilà ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre XIV.**

Trois mois plus tard, pratiquement rien n'avait changé. Laura était toujours à l'hôpital, son état se dégradant peu à peu. Callie, après son premier stage au Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, en effectua d'autres et s'était sentie très attirée par l'orthopédie qu'elle qualifiait de formidable. Arizona, quant à elle, travaillait toujours au restaurant, le midi. Elle semblait de plus en plus pâle. Mais malgré ça, rien n'avait changé. Elle était toujours aussi joyeuse et heureuse de vivre. Sa relation avec Callie était toujours aussi passionnée qu'au début, elles étaient heureuses ensemble. Seul petit bémol, Callie n'avait toujours pas averti son père de cette relation. Carlos, lui, n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours le même homme qu'auparavant. Les parents d'Arizona effectuaient toujours leur travail et leur vie allait pour le mieux.

Callie, en ce moment, vivait pratiquement chez Arizona.

- Mais c'est bientôt Noël ! _S'écria Arizona._

- Euh, dans 3 semaines. On a encore un peu de temps. _Répondit Callie._

- Le temps ? Non mais ça va pas ?! C'est bientôt Noël Callie ! C'est la plus grande fête de toute l'année, il faut qu'on la fasse nous aussi !

- Mais on va la faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Arizona avait toujours adoré cette fête. Elle célébrait la joie et, pendant cette fête, il y avait une certaine magie qu'Arizona avait besoin de découvrir.

- D'accord.

Elle prit une feuille, un stylo et s'installa à la table.

- On va faire une liste.

- Une liste de quoi ?

- Ben, des décorations qu'il faut acheter, de la nourriture !

- Ah, oui...

L'enthousiasme d'Arizona fit sourire Callie. La blonde nota tout ce dont elles auraient besoin pour que cette fête soit réussie.

- Ah, et j'oubliais, il faut que je t'achètes un cadeau. _Dit Arizona sur un ton enfantin._

Callie ne répondit pas et laissa faire sa petite-amie. La latina prit des cartes de Noël récemment achetées et écrivit ses voeux. Alors qu'elle écrivait, elle eut une idée pour le cadeau d'Arizona. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et finalement, elle fut tout aussi pressée d'arriver au jour tant attendu.

Après ça, elles partirent faire les courses. La liste qu'avait fait Arizona était longue, très longue. Le monde qu'il y avait dans le magasin ne la découragea pas pour autant. Tout le monde était venu pour acheter les décorations et déjà, quelques articles étaient en rupture de stock. Pendant qu'elles cherchaient quelques guirlandes, la blonde s'éloigna. Elle avait remarqué, au fond du magasin, un coin décoré pour l'occasion. Un traîneau était posé, avec deux faux rennes dont le nez s'allumait. Callie rejoignit sa compagne qui l'a fit sourire. Son petit air d'enfant était tellement craquant. Elle portait un bonnet et une écharpe blanche qui faisait ressortir son visage magnifique.

- Quand on aura notre maison, je veux un truc comme ça. _Lui dit-elle en montrant le traîneau._

- Oui, mais c'est un peu grand quand même, non ?

- Ce n'est rien. On aura une grande maison rien que pour nous, avec peut-être un enfant, mais il y aura de la place !

Callie et Arizona avait déjà parlé de vivre ensemble, chose qu'elles feraient sûrement après les fêtes. Par contre, le fait d'avoir un enfant n'avait été abordé qu'une seule fois et n'avait pas été très concluant. Et là, peut-être que, finalement, Arizona s'était fait une raison. Après ça, elles repartirent faire les courses.

En sortant du magasin, leur caddie était plein mais les deux jeunes femmes étaient heureuses. Aussitôt rentrées, Arizona glissa un CD de Noël dans le lecteur et augmenta le volume. Ensuite, elles placèrent le sapin entre le salon et la salle à manger, à côté du mur et le décorèrent. Une fois terminé, Arizona prit ses petits achats et décora la maison, toujours aidée de Callie. Elles accrochèrent des guirlandes un peu partout sur les murs, placèrent des rideaux lumineux à toutes les portes et, entre deux baisers, placèrent des bougies un peu partout, essentiellement sur la cheminée. Ensuite, elles partirent dans le jardin pour le décorer. Elles placèrent des guirlandes lumineuses dans les arbustes, et puis, aidées par le Colonel, elles placèrent une longue lumière sur la façade de la maison.

Le résultat était stupéfiant. Carlos et Laura les avaient un peu aidés, malgré la faiblesse de la femme. Les deux familles étaient réunies devant cette magnifique maison.

Les parents d'Arizona avaient été mis au courant de la relation qu'avait leur fille avec Callie, et furent heureux de l'apprendre. Laura, elle, le savait déjà. Ils savaient pourquoi ils étaient tous réunis ici. Seul Carlos ne comprenait pas pourquoi il partageait ce genre de fête avec des gens presque inconnus pour lui.

Ce jour-là, dimanche, Callie décida de prendre son courage à deux mains. Toute la grande famille était rentrée, chacun vacant à ses occupations dans la bonne humeur.

- Papa, je peux te parler ? _Hésita Callie._

- Oui.

- Viens, on va aller dehors, on sera plus tranquille.

Carlos suivit sa fille dans le jardin où le calme y était limite pesant.

- Voilà... Il faut que je te parle.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi tu es là, avec ces gens. Je sais que pour toi, il n'ont aucune importance. Mais pour moi, si. Voilà... Arizona... Enfin, je suis avec elle. Je veux dire, je suis en couple avec elle, et ça fait quatre mois. Et, sérieusement, on est bien ensemble, on est heureuses. Et Noël lui tenait à coeur. Elle voulait qu'on le passe tous ensemble, parce-que, pour elle, c'est une fête importante. Et je veux le meilleur pour elle.

- D'accord. Je suis heureux pour toi alors. Tu aurais pu me le dire plutôt, histoire que je fasses un peu plus connaissance avec ses parents ! Ils vont me prendre pour un monstre sans coeur maintenant ! _Dit-il sur le ton de l'humour. _Non, sincèrement, je suis heureux pour toi. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ma fille.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras. Callie, qui appréhendait la réaction de son père, était finalement soulagée. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison où tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il se tenait par le bras. Laura arriva, lentement, et sourit à sa fille. Elle prit son mari pour lui faire voir quelques recettes qu'elle avait trouvé pour Noël. Arizona arriva vers Callie.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle, devinant la réponse.

- Il m'a souhaité que du bonheur et il m'a dit qu'il était heureux. Il espère juste que tes parents ne le prennent pas pour un fou !

- Ahah non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle l'embrassa en lui serrant la taille. Elles seraient maintenant tranquilles et elles pourraient vivre pleinement leur relation.

Le soir arriva, et pour la première fois, Arizona alluma les bougies, et toute la grande famille s'installa autour de la table, partageant les anecdotes de chacun.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, sur Noël, mais en ce moment j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'inspiration sur cette période ^^ **

**Alors, vos avis ? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guest : Oui...**

**yoyi : Merci. Et non, elle ne l'ont pas passés.**

**76aria : Mais de rien :)**

**Sarazona : Ah, tu ne vas tarder à le savoir ! Aaaah c'est mignon :p ( Je suis pareil :3 )**

**eloo : Ah, mystère ^^ Mais oui, il va se passer quelque chose.**

**mum's : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir :)**

**camille76260 : Merci :)**

**marmionne : Lol, merci ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre XV.**

La semaine qui suivit passa bien vite. Callie commençait un nouveau stage au SGMWH en orthopédie. Elle avait finalement de bon rapport avec Miranda Bailey qui l'accompagnait à chaque intervention de son service. Callie assistait à chaque opération et était réellement fascinée par ce qui se passait au bloc. Dans ces moments-là, elle s'imaginait en tant que chirurgien, remettant des os en place. Tous cela lui plairait, elle en était sûre. Mais, quelque part, être simplement médecin lui suffisait. Elle finit donc sa journée en suivant une opération de remise en place d'une hanche.

Arizona, elle, travailla au restaurant à midi, jusqu'à 15 heures. Elle rentra ensuite chez elle, appelant Alex pour lui demander des nouvelles. Il était déjà parti depuis deux mois mais il donnait régulièrement des nouvelles à sa meilleure amie. Le jour du départ avait été très difficile pour les deux amis. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se quitter. Mais maintenant, tout allait mieux.

- Allô Alex ?

- Ari' ? Comment ça va ?

- Ça va très bien et toi ?

- Je vais bien merci. J'ai pensé à toi, j'ai décoré ma maison pour Noël !

- Oh ! Nous aussi on l'a décoré !

- D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- Addison a avoir des congés pour Noël. Du 20 décembre au 6 janvier. Et je me demandai si tu voulais qu'on vienne passer Noël avec vous ?.

- Oh mais bien sûr que oui ! Quelle question ! J'ai vraiment trop hâte de te voir !

- Moi aussi j'ai hâte ma petite Ari' chérie. Tu me manques.

- Tu me manques beaucoup aussi.

- Aller, je vais te laisser, je te rappelle la semaine prochaine.

- D'accord, bisous !

- Bisous.

Elle raccrocha. Elle était tellement heureuse à l'idée de passer les fêtes avec les gens qu'elle aimait. Car il était vrai que cette année, ce serait une formidable fête qui aurait lieu. Elle la passerait en compagnie de sa petite-amie, de ses parents, des parents de Callie, d'Addison et de son meilleur ami. Tout serait parfait. Elle en était sûre.  
Cette annonce lui donna encore plus envie d'arriver aux fêtes. Elle était encore plus impatiente qu'avant.  
Elle attendit donc patiemment que Callie rentre pour lui annoncer cette nouvelle.  
À 19 heures, sa belle Latina rentra. Elle lui sauta pratiquement dessus en l'embrassant et en lui annonçant la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Callie était tout aussi heureuse qu'Arizona à l'idée de passer Noël avec tout ce petit monde. En rentrant, les parents, eux aussi furent mis au courant de leurs futurs invités. Ils étaient également heureux.

Le semaine suivante fut tout aussi calme jusqu'à celle d'après. Une semaine avant Noël. Callie et Arizona avaient obtenues des vacances, qui tombaient pratiquement en même temps que celles d'Alex. Les parents des deux jeunes femmes s'étaient arrangés pour être disponible le jour même mais ne pouvait pas avant. Donc, cette semaine-là fut mouvementé pour le jeune couple. Arizona ne tenait plus en place et était toujours obligé d'emballer des cadeaux. Le mardi soir, Callie l'a vit rentrer avec trois poches d'habits.

- C'est pour Alex et Addison. _Lui dit-elle._

Callie riait à ce comportement.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à les emballer peut-être ?

- Non, c'est à moi de le faire.

- Bien mademoiselle Robbins. Je vous laisser vous hâter à votre tâche. _Répondit-elle sur un ton ironique._

Callie, elle, avait déjà emballé tout ces cadeaux, y compris celui d'Arizona. Elle était tellement fière de l'idée qu'elle avait eu.  
Une fois tous les cadeaux d'Arizona emballés, cette dernière s'accorda un moment de détente. Elle s'installa avec Callie sur le canapé qui regardait un téléfilm de Noël. Bien évidemment, ce programme plut à la jeune blonde.  
Les parents rentrèrent tous en même temps, épuisés par leur travail. Ils parlaient entre eux et tous semblaient bien s'entendre.

Le 20 décembre, Arizona fut la première levée. Elle tira Callie du lit qui dormait encore profondément.

- Calliope, lève-toi. Lui chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Hum... Pourquoi ?

- Alex et Addison arrivent aujourd'hui je te rappelle.

Callie se retourna sur le dos, attrapa sa petite-amie et la tira vers elle.

- Il est 7 heures du matin. Ils n'arrivent qu'à 15 heures.

- Euh... Oui... Mais il faut être prêts à les accueillir...

Elle l'embrassa.

- On le sera.

Elles roulèrent sur le lit tout en riant, tout cela durant de longues minutes. Elles restèrent ensuite dans les bras l'une de l'autre un long moment.  
9 heures passa et les premiers réveillés se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et rejoignirent Barbara et le Colonel dans le salon.

- Bien dormi mesdemoiselles ?

- Oui très bien ! Et vous ? _Demanda Arizona à ses parents._

- Très bien aussi.

Alors que Callie était tranquillement assise aux côtés de Barbara, Arizona, elle, gesticulait dans tous les sens. L'impatience se lisait sur son visage. Alors, Callie prit Arizona par la main, l'amena dans sa chambre et se changea.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? _Demanda Arizona._

- On va aller se balader.

- Où ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien. On va aller se promener toutes les deux en ville.

Arizona se changea et suivit Callie qui prit la voiture. Elle se gara au centre-ville de Seattle, où toutes les lumières étaient allumées. Arizona avait la tête lever, elle ne cessait de regarder toutes ces décorations qui lui faisait penser à sa fête préférée. Sur la grande place, un tas de monde était rassemblé. Il y avait là le marché de Noël, s'étendant sur une grande centaine de mètres. Pas loin, il y avait une patinoire. Une gigantesque patinoire. Callie et Arizona se tenaient la main et étaient très proches. La mexicaine tira la jeune blonde vers cette patinoire qui la suivait. Elles se posèrent à côté, juste à côté des barrières qui permettaient de voir les gens s'amuser.

- Tu veux y aller ? Le prochain changement est dans 10 minutes. _Dit Callie._

- Oh oui alors !

Elles payèrent donc leurs places et chaussèrent leur patin. Elles n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre longtemps puisque, aussitôt leurs patins enfilés, aussitôt elles furent autorisées à y aller. Elles se reprirent la main et commencèrent à patiner. Evidemment, elles firent plusieurs chutes mais toutes les deux riaient. Elles passaient vraiment un bon moment.

[...]

De leurs côtés, Barbara et le Colonel se demandaient ce que pouvaient bien faire Callie et Arizona. Cependant, le Colonel avait une extrême confiance en Callie et aussi, il se rassura en se disant qu'elle devait bien s'occuper d'elle en ce moment.

[...]

Carlos, lui, était beaucoup moins joyeux. Sa femme venait de se faire opérer, et malgré que tout ce soit bien passé, il s'inquiétait. Le médecin lui avait confirmé qu'elle pourrais passer les fêtes de Noël avec sa famille sans problèmes mais Carlos pensait. Il pensait au futur, à la période après-Noël. Il se demandait si sa femme tiendrait le coup. Étonnement, le médecin arriva dans la chambre

- Monsieur et Madame Torres, je viens vous donnez de bonnes nouvelles.

- Ah ?! _Dit Carlos en se levant._

- Oui. Laura peut rentrer chez moi dès aujourd'hui. Il ne faut juste pas qu'elle oublie de prendre ses médicaments, et qu'elle ne fasse pas trop d'efforts. Mais, sinon, il n'y a aucun soucis.

- Oh merci docteur, merci, merci beaucoup. _Dit Carlos en serrant la main du docteur._

Carlos ne perdit pas une seconde et fit le sac de Laura, poussa son fauteuil roulant, et sortit. Il l'aida à l'installer dans la voiture, redonna le fauteuil à l'accueil et se dirigea vers la maison de la famille Robbins. Ils arrivèrent, et les deux habitants les virent arriver. Ils accoururent pour aider Carlos mais aussi pour exprimer leur joie de voir Laura ici. Les deux hommes soutinrent Laura et Barbara prit son sac. Ils l'installèrent dans le canapé et commencèrent à parler. Malgré la faiblesse de la femme de Carlos, elle semblait beaucoup plus heureuse et beaucoup plus en forme dans cette maison qu'à l'hôpital.

[...]

Callie et Arizona sortaient tout juste de la patinoire et riaient encore du bon moment qu'elles venaient de passer. Il était 12 heures 30 et Callie paya un petit quelque chose à manger à sa compagne. Elles se dirigèrent vers une des maisons du marché qui vendait de la nourriture. En voyant tout ce choix, Arizona hésita.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas l'heure, mais j'ai bien envie de prendre un cookie tout chaud, une crêpe et un verre de lait.

- Je crois que je vais prendre un cookie et une gaufre.

- Et comme boisson ? Demanda le vendeur.

- Du lait aussi.

Arizona insista pour payer. Elles s'assirent sur un des bancs de la place et mangèrent.  
Vers 14 heures, elles rentrèrent, main dans la main, heureuses de leur petit moment passées ensemble. En rentrant, elle enlevèrent leur manteau, leurs gants, leur écharpe et leur bonnet. En se retournant en direction du salon, Callie poussa un cri. Elle venait de voir sa mère. Elle lui sauta presque dans les bras, plus qu'heureuse de la voir ici.

- Maman ! Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Je viens passer les fêtes avec vous.

Elle regarda son père.

- Ta mère est autorisée à passer Noël avec nous, du moment qu'elle prend ses cachets et qu'elle se repose.

- Mais c'est formidable !

Elle retourna une fois de plus dans ces bras. Une fois ce petit moment de tendresse terminé, Arizona put enfin saluer Laura, qui était tout aussi heureuse de la revoir. Ensuite, tout le petit monde s'assit dans le canapé autour d'un café ou d'un chocolat bien chaud, les deux filles racontant leur petite virée en ville. Barbara et le Colonel étaient heureux de voir leur fille si épanouit. La petite famille était tellement heureuse qu'elle en oublia l'arrivée d'Alex. C'étais sans compter sur Arizona qui hurla presque lorsqu'elle vit l'heure. 14 heures 45. Son meilleur ami arrivait dans 15 minutes, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Tout le petit monde monta dans la voiture en direction de l'aéroport. Y comprit Laura. Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes avant l'atterrissage. Arizona s'impatientait. Elle regardait l'heure jusqu'à ce que, enfin, le vol d'Alex et d'Addison fut annoncé aux hauts-parleurs. Elle vit, à travers la vitre, l'avion atterrir. Elle vit une multitude de passagers en descendre, mais elle ne réussit pas à distinguer le couple qu'elle recherchait. À l'intérieur de l'aéroport, les gens commençaient à s'agiter, certains criaient le nom de la personne qu'elles attendaient, d'autres pleuraient de joies... Et puis, Arizona aperçut une tête qui lui était familière. La seconde d'après, elle aperçut une chevelure rousse. Cinq secondes plus tard, elle vit son meilleur ami se détacher de la foule. Ne pouvant pas se frayer un chemin au milieu de tous ces gens, elle cria.

- ALEX ! ALEX !

- ARI' !

Il venait de la voir. Il courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il était tellement heureux de revoir sa meilleure amie. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, un temps suffisamment long pour qu'Addison dise bonjour à tout le monde, faisant la connaissance de Carlos et Laura. Elle resta à côté de Callie, riant du comportement des deux amis.

* * *

**Alors, vos avis ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Camille76260 : Ahah oui !**

**Mikiido : Non, il y aura un passage dans le chapitre suivant où elle n'ira pas bien.**

* * *

**Chapitre XVI.**

Quelques jours plus tard, à vrai dire, le 23 décembre au soir, Barbara, le Colonel, Laura, Carlos, Alex, Addison, Callie et Arizona s'étaient tous réunis autour de la table. Quelques-uns prenaient un café, d'autres du lait chaud, d'autres du chocolat. Alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, le téléphone de Callie sonna. Elle s'excusa et répondit.

- Allô ?

- Salut Callie, c'est Mark !

- Mark ! Comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Oh moi aussi, très bien.

- Alors, que racontes-tu de beau ?

- Ohla, beaucoup de chose. J'espère que tu as le temps, parce-que je dois te raconter pleins de trucs !

Elle resta plus d'un quart d'heure à expliquer à son meilleur ami tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie. Arizona, sa mère, son père... Elle raconta tout ça avec une joie plutôt remarquée.

- Et bien ! Tu as l'air vraiment heureuse maintenant ?!

- Oh ça oui. Et d'ailleurs, je passe Noël avec tout le monde là.

- Et ben dis donc !

- Et toi alors ? Il s'est passé quoi dans ta vie ?

- Tu veux dire, à part que le fait que Lexie soit enceinte ? Rien.

- Non ?! C'est pas vrai ?! Mais c'est formidable ! Félicitations Mark !

- Merci. Il faut dire que je suis vraiment heureux.

- Tu peux l'être ! Hanlala il faudra que l'on se voit tous ensemble quand même.

- Justement, à ce propos. Je sais que tu es chez les parents d'Arizona, mais je me disais que l'on pourrait peut-être se voir le 26, et passer la journée ensemble...?

- Oh mais oui ! C'est une super idée ! Attends deux secondes, je reviens !

Callie courut vers le salon et interrompit la conversation.

- Désolé... Mon meilleur ami voulait venir le 26... Il voulait faire votre connaissance. Avec sa femme. _Dit-elle en s'adressant au Colonel et à Barbara. _

- Ce serait vraiment formidable qu'ils viennent. _Renchérit le Colonel._ Dis-lui de venir demain après-midi. Nous passerons le réveillon ensemble.

- Vraiment ? Enfin, je veux dire... Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

- Evidemment que non !

- Merci, merci beaucoup Colonel !

L'emploi du nom Colonel fit sourire tout le monde. Callie se recula de nouveau.

- Mark ?!

- Oui.

- Viens avec Lexie demain après-midi._ Elle lui indiqua l'adresse._ Tout le monde est d'accord pour que vous veniez passer le réveillon avec nous !

- Oh mais on ne va pas déranger...

- Mais vous ne dérangez pas ! Aller, venez...

- Bon d'accord. 16 heures, c'est bon ?

- Parfait ! Aller, à demain ! Gros bisous à toi et à Lexie !

- Bisous !

Callie revint vers le salon où tout le monde la regardait.

- Alors ? _Demanda prestement Arizona._

- Ils sont d'accords. Ils viennent demain à 16 heures.

- Formidable ! _S'exclama Barbara._

- Encore une fois, merci beaucoup.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi voyons !

Callie était, à cet instant, la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Elle passerait les meilleurs fêtes de sa vie.  
La conversation qui avait commencé reprit, Arizona tenant fermement la main de sa petite-amie, lui donnant des rapides coup d'oeil de temps à autre.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se leva en même temps. Le réveil avait été activé à 10 heures, pour bien avoir le temps de tout préparer pour le soir même. Laura et Carlos ne firent pas des choses trop compliquées, ils finirent les derniers détails de décorations comme la nappe ou le service... Barbara et le Colonel préparèrent le repas, aidés de Callie et Arizona. Alex et Addison, eux, s'occupèrent d'allumer les bougies, les guirlandes.  
Au final, la maison était encore plus magnifique que quelques jours auparavant. Cette maison regorgeait de vie, tout le monde riait, s'embrassait, se câlinait. Tout était parfait.  
À midi, la famille s'installa autour de la table de salon pour manger un petit peu, histoire de garder de la place dans leurs estomacs pour le festin qui les attendait le soir-même.  
Le début d'après-midi se passa tranquillement, toute la maison regardant un film de Noël.  
Aux environs de 16 heures, une voiture se fit entendre. Callie courut dehors, suivit de près par Arizona et les autres. Mark, cet homme grand, brun et séduisant, sortit de la voiture avec Lexie, une femme légèrement petite, brune. Ils s'approchaient tous les deux, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, vers Callie. Et puis, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu son meilleur ami, qu'elle resta dans ses bras, malgré le froid extérieur. Ils se lâchèrent enfin, ce qui permit à Mark de saluer tout le temps et de remercier les propriétaires de la maison. Ils firent aussitôt invités à rentrer et à s'installer dans le salon où absolument toutes les places étaient prises. Mark et Lexie firent la connaissance d'Arizona, d'Alex, d'Addison, du Colonel et de Barbara. Ils connaissaient déjà Carlos et Laura. Mark annonça la nouvelle, comme quoi Lexie était enceinte de trois moi, ce qui déclencha les "Félicitations" de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.  
Deux heures étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Mark, et tout le monde commençait à bouger. Hormis Arizona, qui pour une fois, ne paraissait pas impatiente. Il faut dire qu'elle était enroulé dans une couverture avec Callie près du feu de la cheminée, se qui la faisait se sentir bien. Elles voulaient profiter de ce moment. Lexie et Addison s'était petit à petit rapprochées, elles s'entendaient à merveille, et de temps en temps, Addison ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner des conseils à son amie pour le bébé. Ce comportement, Lexie l'adorait. Mark et Alex s'entendait très bien aussi, ils avaient tous les deux un comportement enfantin qu'ils retrouvaient en se taquinant. Les parents, eux, faisaient très attention à Laura qui semblait aller pourtant bien.  
Alors qu'Arizona et Callie étaient toujours dans leur position, Arizona chuchota presque.

- Calliope, c'est quoi mon cadeau ?

- Ahahah, je m'en doutais. Tu devras attendre minuit avant de le savoir.

Arizona se retourna et s'approcha de sa compagne.

- Dis-le moi.

- Non.

Elles sourirent et Arizona embrassa Callie. Un baiser comme les autres, toujours aussi passionné. La jeune blonde se recula, se leva et tendit sa main à Callie.

- On peut aller dehors s'il te plaît ? _Tout le monde la regarda._ Je veux voir s'il neige.

Callie accepta la main d'Arizona qui l'aida à se lever. Carlos et le Colonel avaient déjà regardés le temps, et donc, ils se sourirent d'un air complice. Arizona ouvrit la porte et remarqua que de légers flocons tombaient dans son jardin. Elle se retourna et sourit à Callie qui était tout aussi heureuse qu'elle. Elles prirent leurs manteaux, leurs écharpes, leurs gants et leurs bonnets et sortirent dans le jardin où la neige tenait déjà sur le sol. Aussitôt, Alex, Addison, Mark, Lexie, Barbara, le Colonel, Carlos et même Laura se joignirent à eux. Ils firent une bataille de boules de neige, puis, chacun fit un tout petit bonhomme de neige. Il n'était pas plus haut que leurs genoux mais ils s'amusaient tellement... Entre 21 heures 30 et 22 heures, Laura, qui était rentrée se reposer et finir de préparer le repas, les appela pour manger. Tous cessèrent leurs activités et rentrèrent. Ils découvrirent la table, recouverte d'une magnifique nappe rouge, bordée par des bandes de couleur or. Dessus, une dinde farcie accompagnée de patates douces à la sauce aux cranberries les attendaient. Le service était en porcelaine, blanche, bordé, lui aussi, d'une petite couche de couleur dorée. Tous s'installèrent à leur place, où un carton était posé avec leurs noms inscrits dessus. Tout le monde se servit, en nourriture et en boisson, et tous trinquèrent au bonheur.  
Il y avait vraiment une très bonne ambiance à table. Barbara se leva, et alla chercher le dessert, composé d'une bûche, d'une "ice cream" et de cookies. Elle dû faire deux allers-retours pour tout amener.  
Le repas se finit aux alentours de 00h00. Tout le monde se leva de table et s'installa à côté du sapin.

- Bon, c'est le moment d'échanger les cadeaux. _Dit le Colonel._

Arizona, folle de joie, courut jusque dans sa chambre et ramena tous ses paquets. Les autres suivirent son initiative et tous revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, les bras remplis de cadeaux. Les parents se distribuèrent leurs cadeaux mutuellement : Livres, places de concerts... Puis ils offrirent leurs cadeaux à leurs enfants. Arizona reçu une photo de leur famille. Elle, son père, sa mère, et Timothy. Elle s'en souvenait encore. Ils avaient fait cette photo le jour juste avant le départ de son frère. Elle croyait l'avoir perdu. Ce petit geste la toucha profondément. Étonnement elle ne pleura pas. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de Callie, mais elle souriait. Callie, quant à elle, reçu une lettre et un chèque. La lettre, de Richard Webber, indiquait qu'elle devrait faire des études pour devenir chirurgienne orthopédique et que, pour cela, il sera là pour l'aider. le chèque était de son père qui lui payait les études dès la rentrée prochaine. Heureuse, elle remercia son père. Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'Alex et d'Addison de donner leurs cadeaux. Ils offrit aux parents d'Arizona et de Callie, un souvenir de Los Angeles. Il offrit ensuite à Arizona un de ces bracelets qu'il avait eu étant plus jeune. Et puis, il offrit à Callie un coffret DVD. Mark et Lexie, quant à eux, avaient prévus pour tout le monde un petit aller-retour pour New-York. Finalement, vint le tour d'Arizona et de Callie d'offrir leurs cadeaux. Arizona offrit à Addison et Alex une entrée dans un des plus grands restaurants chics de Los Angeles. Elle improvisa pour le cadeau de Mark et Lexie, mais parvint à trouver. Elle leur offrit un landau pour leur futur bébé. Et puis, elle tendit son cadeau à Callie. D'abord, elle souhaitait offrir tous ces cadeaux. Grâce au Colonel, elle avait pu obtenir le droit, pour son père, de visiter un navire de la marine. Elle offrit des boucles d'oreilles à sa mère et à Barbara. Enfin, elle donna à Mark un album photos d'eux, au lycée, qu'il pourrait faire découvrir à sa femme, et à Alex et à Addison, elle offrit un livre d'un auteur qu'ils adoraient tous les deux. Et enfin, Callie et Arizona se regardèrent. Elles avaient le cadeau de chacune entre les mains, et n'attendaient qu'un chose. Pouvoir l'ouvrir. Arizona tenait une enveloppe joliment décorée et Callie tenait une petite - à ce qui paraissait boîte - emballée. Elles ouvrirent leurs cadeaux en même temps. Callie y découvrit une magnifique chaîne en argent avec un coeur, portant en son milieu, les initiales A&C. Elle n'en revenait pas. C'était un cadeau magnifique. Arizona, elle, ouvrit l'enveloppe et y découvrit deux places pour Paris. La ville de ses rêves. Elle avait toujours voulu aller là-bas, et aujourd'hui, son rêve se réalisait. Elle sauta au cou de sa petite-amie et l'embrassa langoureusement sous le regard de tous les autres invités. Arizona pleurait presque de joie mais sut se contenir.

- Merci Calliope... Merci, vraiment.

- Merci à toi.

- Ari', il faut bien que tu choisisses quelqu'un pour aller à Paris, non ? _Dit Alex, connaissant déjà la réponse._

- Oui. mais c'est déjà tout réfléchi._ Répondit Arizona en regardant Callie amoureusement. _

Un nouveau baiser suivit et ce pendant de longues minutes.

- Aller ! Levez-vous, mettons de la musique, et amusons-nous ! C'est Noël après tout ! _Lança le Colonel._

Alex prit les choses en main, accompagné de Mark. Ce dernier servit quelques verres d'alcool à tout le monde. Laura commençait à monter dans la chambre, accompagné de son mari. Ils semblaient vraiment heureux tous les deux à cet instant précis mais Callie les rattrapa.

- Maman. Joyeux Noël. Merci d'avoir été là. Je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je t'aime aussi ma fille. Je suis tellement fière de toi.

Après quelques secondes, elle laissa ses parents monter les escaliers, lentement. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Barbara et le Colonel qui, eux, ne montaient sûrement pas dans leur chambre pour dormir.  
Il ne restait donc que Alex, qui se prenait pour un DJ, Lexie, Addison, Mark, Callie et Arizona. Lexie et Addison étaient souvent ensemble même si elles venaient de temps, en temps, voir leur mari qui étaient de plus en plus amochés par l'alcool. Donc, trois petits groupes étaient dispersés dans le salon. Vers 3 heures, Alex et Mark étaient pratiquement endormis sur le lit d'Arizona, lit qu'elle leur offrit pour cette nuit-là. Arizona et Callie se placèrent sur le fauteuil, entre le lumineux sapin et la cheminée.

- Alors, contente de ce Noël ? Interrogea Callie.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Elles s'embrassèrent. Malgré leur légers taux d'alcoolémie, elles étaient encore totalement consciente de leurs paroles.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

* * *

**Je sais qu'il n'y pas d'actions en ce moment, mais ça va arriver dans le prochain chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**mum's : Merci à toi ! :)**

**Marmionne : Merci !**

**camille76260 : Oui ! Merci ! **

* * *

**Chapitre XVII.**

Le jeune couple, n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit, se tenait toujours dans le fauteuil, sans pour autant montrer un quelconque signe de fatigue. Elles étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser, de se câliner ou de se parler. Bref, de vrais moment de tendresse. Addison se réveilla la première, à 9 heures. Elle partit rejoindre le jeune couple assis dans le fauteuil.

- Merci les filles.

- Mais de quoi ? _Interrogea Arizona._

- De nous avoir invités à cet évènement.

- Mais c'est normal !

Les jeunes femmes se sourirent. Bientôt, ce fut Lexie et Mark qui se levèrent, ayant beaucoup de mal à cause des quelques bouteilles d'alcool avalées la veille. Alex, lui, se réveilla deux bonnes heures plus tard, alors que toute la famille était au complet autour de la table de salon. Carlos et Laura étaient descendus mais étaient aussitôt remonter, à cause de la fatigue de la mère de Callie. L'ambiance du rez-de-chaussée était donc calme et conviviale et tout le monde parlait. Et puis, Callie réussit à occuper l'attention.

- Je vous souhaite, à tous, un joyeux Noël. Vous êtes tous des gens vraiment formidables, et je vous aimes tous pour ça.

Tout le monde leva son verre, récemment posé sur la table, et trinqua.

- Joyeux Noël ! _Répondirent tous en coeur._

Encore une fois, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous.  
La journée passa très rapidement, mais plutôt avec un mauvais point. Laura venait de faire un malaise, elle venait tout juste de rentrer à l'hôpital. Les visites étaient très nettement refusées pour quelques jours, voir quelques semaines. C'est donc angoissée que Callie laissa partir sa mère et son père ce soir-là.  
Au moment du repas, les parents de Callie étaient absents. Pour la jeune mexicaine, il y avait comme un vide. Elle s'était trop vite réhabituée à la présence de sa mère avec elle. Arizona tentait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral, mais en vain. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui parle du voyage à Paris.

- Calliope... Ecoute-moi.

Elle l'écouta avec un maximum d'attention.

- Voilà. J'aimerais que l'on parte le plus tôt possible.

- Partir ? Où ça ? Et quand ?

- À Paris voyons. Et, l'idéal serait de partir le 27.

- Après-demain ?

- Oui...

Arizona redoutait la réponse de sa petite-amie, elle s'attendait à avoir un refus de sa part.

- D'accord. Tu as raison. Partons le 27.

La conversation fut close et toutes les personnes présentes se regardèrent.

Ce fameux 27 décembre arriva. Callie et Arizona avaient déjà préparées leurs valises la veille, ce qui leur permit de prendre leur temps le matin du départ. Leur vol était prévu à 10h30. Alex, Addison, Barbara et le Colonel avaient décidés de les accompagner. Laura était toujours à l'hôpital et plus personne n'avait de nouvelles de Carlos.  
Alors que l'heure du départ approcha, Arizona culpabilisa un peu. Elle eut l'impression d'obliger Callie à partir de chez elle. Cette dernière remarqua l'attitude pensive de son amie.

- Arizona. Je vois que tu es inquiète. Mais il ne faut pas l'être. Tout va bien.

Elle lui sourit, et fut convaincante. Les deux jeunes femmes saluèrent tout le petit monde et elles montèrent dans l'avion.

[...]

10 heures plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à l'aéroport de Roisy. C'était la première fois qu'elles entendirent un nom typiquement français. Autour d'elles, beaucoup de gens, probablement étrangers, cherchaient leur chemin. Grâce à Arizona qui maîtrisait un peu le français, elles purent trouver la sortie. Devant elles, il y avait une foule de taxis et toujours autant d'étrangers. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent l'un des taxis et partirent le plus vite possible de l'aéroport. Arizona indiqua au chauffeur la rue dans laquelle se trouvait leur hôtel. En arrivant, elles constatèrent que c'était un hôtel chic. L'entrée était gardée par deux major-d'hommes nettement habillés. Cette même entrée était recouverte par un tissu de couleur rouge. Callie et Arizona entrèrent dans ce lieu, surprises, et se demandant si elles ne s'étaient pas trompées. À l'accueil, une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'années, un chignon dressé sur sa tête, les salua.

- Bonjour mesdames. Bienvenue à l'hôtel de Vigny. Je m'appelle Stéphanie. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Callie et Arizona se regardèrent. Aussitôt, la femme comprit et redit la même chose en anglais. Puis, Callie lui tendit les deux billets qu'elle avait, et qui étaient réservés. Stéphanie vérifia toutes les informations, fit remplir un formulaire à Callie et mena ensuite les deux jeunes femmes dans leur chambre. Lorsque Stéphanie ouvrit la porte, ce fut plus que surpris que le jeune couple entra. La chambre, d'un style moderne et vraiment grande, était composé d'un lit double, d'une salle de bain, de toilettes et d'un mini-bar. La jeune femme qui les avaient accompagnées sortit en les informant de l'utilisation du téléphone et de la télévision.

- Wah, mais tu te rends compte ! C'est magnifique comme endroit ! C'est un hôtel de luxe ! _Dit Arizona._

- Oui, tu as vu ?!

- Merci de m'avoir offert ça. C'est vraiment un merveilleux cadeaux. Merci, je t'aime.

Après ces mots, elle lui sauta pratiquement dessus en l'embrassant.

Le lendemain soir, Callie invita sa petite-amie au restaurant. Pour l'occasion, Arizona enfila un jean noir avec un haut bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, et Callie enfila un jean noir elle aussi et un haut rouge qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Elles arrivèrent ensuite devant un restaurant chic de la ville, un endroit où il y avait peu de personnes. Un serveur leur proposa une table au fond de la salle. Les sièges étaient en réalité des fauteuils en cuir noirs, qu'Arizona trouvaient magnifiques. Elles passèrent leur commande et furent très vite servies. Elles mangèrent silencieusement, parlant quelques fois de leur première impression qu'elles avaient eu de Paris. Arizona avait plein de projet. Elle voulait visiter la Tour Eiffel, l'Arc de Triomphe, marcher le long des Champs-Elysées, visiter le musée du Louvre, le musée Grevin... Callie riait car elle savait bien que la moitié de toutes ces choses seraient impossibles à faire.

- Arizona, nous essaierons de faire le maximum de choses, je te le promets. Mais tu te rends compte que nous n'aurons pas le temps de tout faire ?

- Oui je sais. Le principal, c'est que je passe tout ce temps avec toi.

Callie lui prit la main. pour la première fois, elles s'affichaient en public, et, malgré une légère angoisse de la part d'Arizona, tout se passa bien.  
À la fin du repas, Callie paya et entraîna Arizona vers la sortie. Elle lui prit la main et se dirigea vers les Champs-Elysées. À cette période de l'année, et malgré l'heure tardive, la longue avenue serait encore vivante. Et, en effet, quelques promeneurs traînaient le long des magasins, d'autres prenaient des photos. Les lumières de Noël étaient toujours installées et elles le seraient d'ailleurs toujours jusqu'au nouvel an. Les deux jeunes femmes se promenèrent donc sur la plus belle avenue de la ville, au milieu d'autre passants, toujours main dans la main.

Elles rentrèrent à l'hôtel, très tard dans la soirée, après avoir bu quelques verres d'alcool. Elles étaient encore sobre, même si cela ne se remarquait pas à leur comportement. En rentrant dans la chambre, Arizona s'agrippa à la ceinture du jean de Callie et l'embrassa langoureusement. Puis elle commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise jusqu'à l'enlever définitivement. Callie tira Arizona sur le lit et la déshabilla à son tour. Petit à petit, leurs mains tâtaient le corps de l'autre, cherchant à le découvrir.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut réellement doux. Arizona s'était endormie sur le ventre de Callie qui lui caressait les cheveux.

- Bonjour toi. _Lui dit la Latina._

- Bonjour.

- As-tu passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oh oui. Une nuit splendide. Et toi ?

- Splendide aussi.

Elles se regardaient et souriaient, puis s'embrassaient.

- Alors, où veux-tu que l'on aille aujourd'hui ? Demanda Callie.

- Je sais pas... Où tu veux ! Décide !

- J'avais pensé aller à la Tour Eiffel ? T'en penses quoi ?

- Oh oui ! Je suis d'accord !

Aussitôt, elles sortirent du lit, s'habillèrent, descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner et partir en direction du monument.  
Il était 10 heures 30, et une foule de touriste faisait la queue pour acheter les billets. Quand les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent, elles se regardèrent et se mirent à sourire. Elles se placèrent dans la queue et attendirent.  
1 h 30 plus tard, elles avaient leurs places. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui allait les faire monter jusqu'au sommet de cette tour. L'ascenseur arriva, elles le prirent et s'arrêtèrent au premier étage. Elles s'approchèrent lentement du bord et regardèrent le paysage.

- C'est magnifique. On a vraiment une belle vue d'ici. _Lança Callie._

- Oui, c'est sûr. Et attend ! On est toujours pas allés au dernier étage !

L'enthousiasme d'Arizona fit chaud au coeur de Callie. Elles finirent le tour du premier étage et prirent de nouveau l'ascenseur pour monter au deuxième étage. Une fois arrivée, elles remarquèrent que le tour était beaucoup plus étroit. Beaucoup de gens se bousculaient pour pouvoir profiter de la vue. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent leur temps et profitaient de la vue qui s'offraient à elle.

- Tu avais raison Arizona. C'est encore beaucoup plus magnifique vue d'ici.

la blonde lui sourit. Ensuite, et pour finir, elle montèrent au sommet de la tour.Là, la réaction d'Arizona fut attendue de Callie.

- Ohlala, tu as vu ça ? Tu te rends compte ? Nous sommes au sommet de la Tour Eiffel ! Au sommet !

- Impressionnant !

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient enchantées et restèrent un long moment au sommet de cette tour, malgré les quelques bousculades de gens pressés.  
Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elles redescendirent au premier étage et s'achetèrent un petit quelque chose à grignoter.

- Alors, cette visite t'a plu ? _Demanda Callie._

- Oui, merci.

Elle regarda l'heure.

- Je pense qu'on a le temps d'aller faire un tour au musée Grevin. Ça te tente ?

- Bien sûr. Mais cette fois, je paye ma place.

- Non, hors de question. C'est TON cadeau de Noël, alors profites.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de Mais qui tienne. Profites de ton cadeau. C'est tout.

Arizona lui sourit et l'embrassa.  
Elles redescendirent par l'ascenseur et se retrouvèrent au pied de la tour. Elles s'éloignèrent de la tour et trouvèrent un endroit où elles avaient l'occasion de faire une belle photo souvenir. Un autre touriste américain les prit toutes les deux en photos, avec, en arrière plan, la fameuse Tour Eiffel. En début d'après-midi, comme convenue, elles allèrent au musée Grevin.  
Elles y passèrent toute leur après-midi, et prirent des photos avec les quelques célébrités qui y étaient représentés.  
La soirée arriva bien vite et les deux jeunes femmes étaient épuisées. Elles mangèrent au restaurant de l'hôtel, pour pouvoir être au calme. Le repas fut copieux et la nuit qu'elles passèrent leur fut bien utile.

Le lendemain, Callie et Arizona visitèrent le musée du Louvre, dans lequel elles passèrent toute la journée. En sortant du lieu, vers 16 heures, la neige tomba. Arizona, pour ne pas changer son comportement face à la neige, fut la plus heureuse. Elle sauta pratiquement dans les tas qui s'étaient formés sur les trottoirs. Les passant la regardaient en souriant, et quelques-uns firent même comme elle. Callie ne s'était pas joint à eux, car elle vit le visage d'Arizona. Il était d'une extrême pâleur, et c'est à ce moment là que Callie se rendit compte d'une chose : Cela faisait trois jours qu'Arizona n'avait pas pris son traitement. Callie s'en voulait, elle était en train d'imaginer la pire des situations dans sa tête. Mais Arizona semblait aller bien, et la jeune mexicaine décida de reprendre le traitement dès le soir venu. Il ne fallait plus l'oublier.  
Justement, le soir venu, Arizona et Callie furent invitées au restaurant par des français qui s'étaient amusés dans la neige avec Arizona. Heureusement, ils parlaient très bien l'anglais et c'est ainsi qu'ils les invitèrent pour dîner. L'inquiétude de Callie s'était absentée et elle profita pleinement de cette soirée. Les deux jeunes couples s'amusaient bien. Le repas se déroula chez le couple de français, Valentin et Karine. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge que Calliope et Arizona. Elles apprirent que Valentin était conservateur de musée et que Karine venait d'Angleterre où elle était professeur. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Paris, alors que Karine était en voyage scolaire. Aujourd'hui, Karine avait trouvé une place dans un collège et enseignait l'anglais à des 4ème. Callie et Arizona furent interroger sur leur métier et sur leur raison de leur voyage à Paris. Arizona n'osait pas trop se dévoiler mais Callie prit la parole à sa place. Le jeune couple prit très bien le fait qu'elles étaient homosexuelles, au plus grand étonnement d'Arizona.

- Avez-vous déjà eu le temps de visiter le reste de Paris ? _Demanda Valentin._

- Non, pas encore. _Répondit Callie._

- Si vous voulez, nous pourrons vous faire visiter les plus beaux endroits, et les endroits historiques aussi.

- Oui, bien sûr, avec joie.

Valentin griffonna un numéro sur un morceau de papier.

- Tenez, mon numéro de téléphone. Appelez-moi demain matin vers 10 heures. Nous passerons vous prendre à l'hôtel. _Callie prit le numéro._ Mais au fait, vous êtes à quel hôtel ?

- L'hôtel de Vigny.

- Oh, très bon choix d'hôtel. _Dit Karine._

- C'est mon père qui nous l'a offert.

La conversation dévia peu à peu et bientôt, ce fut l'heure pour Arizona et Callie de rentrer. Une fois arrivée à l'hôtel, elles s'endormirent très rapidement.

Le 31 décembre, dernier jour de l'année, promettait d'être un jour formidable. À 10 heures, comme convenue, Callie appela Valentin. 10 minutes plus tard, lui et sa femme attendaient Callie et Arizona. Une fois tous en voiture, il se dirigèrent vers Paris. Ils posèrent la voiture dans une petite ruelle, pour ne pas payer de stationnement, comme disait Karine. Ils s'en allèrent ensuite vers le centre-ville et les deux jeunes femmes y découvrirent quelques parts de l'histoire de France. Entre 14 heures et 16 heures, avec Karine, elles partirent toutes les trois vers les Champs-Elysées pour faire les magasins. Valentin partit rejoindre quelques-uns de ses amis, pour prévoir la soirée du nouvel an.

- Au fait, Karine, comment fêtez-vous le nouvel an en France ? _Demanda Callie._

- Oh, ça dépend des personnes. Certains restent chez eux, d'autres font la fête... Ça dépend.

- Ah d'accord.

- D'ailleurs, vous deux, vous allez le fêter comment cette année ?

Callie regarda Arizona.

- On sait pas, on verra bien.

- J'avais peut-être pensé, vous pourriez le passer avec nous ? Nous organisons une petite fête chez nous avec deux ou trois autres amis.

- Oh, mais nous n'allons pas vous déranger ! _Protesta Arizona._

- Mais au contraire ! C'est avec joie que je vous propose ça. Allez, dites oui... _Supplia Karine._

- Bon, d'accord, on viendra.

- Yes !

Les trois jeunes femmes riaient et entraient, au fur et à mesure dans les magasins.

[...]

À Seattle, la famille Robbins et Carlos étaient au chevet de Laura. On venait de lui apprendre qu'elle devait subir une nouvelle opération. Sauf que cette fois, Laura refusa.

- Non Carlos, je ne la ferais pas.

- Si, Laura, je t'en supplie. Tu as une fille, et tu sais très bien ce qu'elle penserait si elle était là !

- J'en ai marre. Je ne veux plus me battre. Et puis, cette opération n'est pas obligatoire, je pourrais très bien vivre sans l'avoir fait.

- Laura...

Le Colonel posa sa main sur l'épaule de Carlos, en guise de soutient.

- S'il te plaît, ne préviens pas Callie. Ne lui gâche pas ses vacances avec Arizona. Elles méritent d'avoir un moment pour toutes les deux. _Rajouta Laura._

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Carlos accepta de se taire et partit s'allonger aux côtés de sa femme.

Cette année, tous passeraient la nuit du nouvel an à l'hôpital.

[...]

Le soir tomba bien vite sur Paris, et Callie et Arizona étaient prêtes. Elles avaient toutes les deux vêtues des robes en laines, une bleue pour Arizona et une noire pour Callie. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la voiture de Karine, qui les attendait en bas de leur hôtel.  
En arrivant chez le jeune couple, quatre autres invités étaient présents. Tous de bons amis. Il y avait Mélanie, Sarah, Jean et Léo. Ils firent très vite connaissance et s'appréciaient tous. Vers 23 heures, la fête battait son plein et Léo commença à ouvrir quelques bouteilles.

- Je promets de ne plus boire d'alcool de l'année ! _Promit-il._

Tout le monde se mit à rire.  
La bonne ambiance était toujours au rendez-vous et 00 h 00 arriva bien vite. Ils firent le décompte, tous en choeur.

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... BONNE ANNEE !

Tout le monde s'embrassa en se souhaitant une année remplie de joie et de santé et tous trinquèrent à ce moment-là. Arizona embrassa Callie, Léo embrassa Sarah, Jean embrassa Mélanie et Valentin embrassa Karine. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'amitié à rire et à s'échanger quelques anecdotes sur leurs vie privées.  
Le 1er janvier, au matin, tous les couples occupaient un lit, ou canapé, différent. Ils avaient passés une formidable soirée et les deux américaines vaient beaucoup appréciés le nouvel an français.

Vers 12 heures, tous sortirent pour aller au restaurant. En entrant dans le restaurant choisi, tout le monde souhaita bonne année aux serveurs et aux autres clients. Tout cela sur un ton enfantin qui plut au plus grand nombre.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, ils partirent en ballade, toujours sous les rires et la bonne humeur.

Le soir arriva bien vite, et les deux jeunes femmes devaient rentrer à l'hôtel. Elles saluèrent tout le monde, leur faisant d'énormes bises. Elles avaient pris les numéro et les adresses de tout le monde, au cas où elles reviendraient sur Paris un jour.

- C'était vraiment magique. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. On s'est vraiment amusés. _Dit Arizona._

- Oui, c'est incroyable.

- Bon, par contre, il va falloir se reposer, notre avion est demain soir... Déjà...

- Oui, déjà... Mais nous reviendrons, je te le promets.

Elles s'embrassèrent et partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain, elles passèrent la journée à refaire leurs valises, essayant de ranger tant bien que mal leurs souvenir tout juste achetés. Elles mangèrent au restaurant de l'hôtel.  
Vers 17 heures, elles prirent un taxi en direction de l'aéroport de Roisy. Leur vol n'était qu'à 18 heures, mais elles souhaitaient arriver en avance.  
Quand leur avion arriva, elles montèrent tout de suite à l'intérieur, et une fois assise, Arizona ne faisait que regarder à l'extérieur.

- Paris va me manquer... C'est une ville magique...

- Oui, je sais. Mais dis-toi que nous allons rentrer chez nous et que nous pourrons repartir quand nous le voudrons.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander quelque chose. _Dit Callie sur un ton sérieux._

Arizona la regarda.

- En arrivant à Seattle, je ne veux qu'une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Vivons ensemble. Prenons-nous un appartement et installons-nous ensemble.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu te sens vraiment prête pour ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre.

- Alors... D'accord, vivons ensemble.

Arizona l'embrassa vivement, sans faire attention, pour la première fois, aux autres passagers.

* * *

**Voilà, désolé pour le retard, encore une fois. Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre et je suis déjà en train de réfléchir à une nouvelle histoire. **  
**Vos avis ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre XVIII.**

10 heures plus tard, les voilà à Seattle. Durant le voyage, Arizona avait été malade. Le Colonel les attendaient, seul. Arizona lui sauta dans les bras.

- Papa !

- Ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment c'est passé ton voyage ?

- C'était vraiment magnifique, vraiment.

Il salua Callie et tous les trois montèrent dans la voiture. Étonnement, ils ne se dirigeaient ni chez Callie, ni chez Arizona. Mais vers l'hôpital. Callie comprit aussitôt que sa mère y était encore. Elle monta dans sa chambre, accompagnée de sa petite-amie et du Colonel.

- Maman !

Elle l'embrassa sur le front. Sa mère voulait absolument tout savoir sur le voyage qu'elle venait d'effectuer, et Callie lui raconta tout. Laura était heureuse pour elle, et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence.

- Maman, il faut que tu acceptes cette opération...

- Je suis désolée Calliope...

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de lui sourire. Pendant de longues minutes, elles parlaient toutes les deux et Callie ne se rendit pas compte qu'Arizona n'était plus là. Cette dernière était partie au toilettes, car elle se sentait mal. Ne les trouvant pas, elle interpella une infirmière pour qu'elle l'aide. Sauf que l'infirmière venait d'appuyer sur un bouton bleu. Celui qui annonçait le code d'urgence. On entendit la sonnerie jusque dans la chambre de Laura et Callie se retourna aussitôt. Sa mère était en train de faire un arrêt, mais sans avoir appuyé sur un quelconque bouton, plusieurs médecins venaient d'entrer dans la chambre, essayant tant bien que mal de la réanimer. Ne voyant plus Arizona, elle paniqua. Elle sortit en courant de la chambre et chercha partout dans le couloir. Elle remarqua une infirmière et plusieurs médecins autour du même brancard, tentant de réanimer une femme. Callie la reconnut. C'était Arizona. Elle aussi était en arrêt, et à ce moment-là, Callie se brisa. Une partie intérieure d'elle-même se brisa. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et elle ressentait un grand vite au fond d'elle-même. D'un côté, sa mère était en arrêt, et de l'autre, Arizona l'était aussi. C'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait arriver.

[...]

L'enterrement. Callie n'avait cessé de pleurer tout en regardant le cercueil. Elle y avait déposé une rose et, petit à petit, il avait été recouvert. Elle n'avait pas pu s'éloigner de la tombe. Elle était restée après que tout le monde soit partit. Tous lui avaient présentés leurs condoléances, mais ce geste ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'agenouilla près de la tombe où diverses plaques étaient posées. Elle les relut toutes, une par une, en continuant de pleurer. Elle se disait que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Son ancienne vie allait lui manquer. Son père arriva et posa une main sur son épaule. Derrière lui, le Colonel se tenait, moins droit qu'à son habitude. Ses yeux étaient rouges, presque autant que ceux de Callie. Elle n'avait toujours pas l'intention de bouger. Elle ne devait pas partir, elle n'en avait pas le droit.  
Seulement, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, la nuit commençait à tomber et elle devait partir. Elle embrassa la photo de la récente défunte et peina à se lever, malgré l'aide de son père. Elle se dirigea vers la voiture de son père, monta à l'intérieur et se laissa guider jusqu'à l'appartement familial. En rentrant, son père lui prit son manteau, et l'aida à s'installer dans le canapé. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, on entendit sonner. Callie resta complètement stoïque, tandis que son père allait ouvrir la porte. Mark, Lexie, Barbara, Le Colonel, Alex et Addison entrèrent. Ils avaient tous été présents lors de l'enterrement et souhaitaient soutenir Callie. Mark prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, ne sachant que dire.  
Callie, elle, n'avait pas parlé depuis l'enterrement. Elle n'avait révélé ses états d'âmes à personne, ce qui en inquiétait plus d'un. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'elle aurait besoin de soutient pendant un long moment. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre était horrible, et ce qu'elle allait vivre le serait aussi. Ils ne fallait pas que quelqu'un la laisse tomber. Ce n'était pas le moment.  
Callie passa la nuit sur le canapé, sans fermer l'oeil. Mark avait essayé de lutter contre le sommeil mais s'était malheureusement endormi. Vers 4 h 00 du matin, tout le monde s'était endormi, et, à ce moment-là, Callie prit son manteau. Elle sortit doucement de chez elle, sans un bruit. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers le pont de Seattle. peu de voitures circulaient à cette heure-ci. Désormais, tout lui était égal. Elle n'était plus elle-même, et, c'est toujours sans réfléchir qu'elle grimpa sur la rampe. Elle se tenait là, debout, au dessus du vide, avec comme seul appui, sa main contre un poteau. Les larmes avaient de nouveau commencés à embuer ses yeux. Et puis, contre toute attente, des pas se firent entendre. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent. Callie ne se retourna même pas, elle n'avais pas envie de faire un quelconque face à face. Mais la personne se tenant derrière elle se mit soudainement à lui parler.

- Calliope, ne fait pas ça.

Pas de réponse. La personne, une jeune femme, grimpa à ses côtés sur la rampe et lui prit la main.

- Ta mère n'aurait pas aimé te voir ici, sur ce pont. Elle aurait voulu que tu réagisses en tant que Torres, que tu descendes, et que tu reprenne ta vie.

Callie la regarda.

- Je t'aime Calliope. Et je veux me marier avec toi. Et aussi avoir des enfants avec toi. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu restes en vie et que tu rentres à la maison avec moi.

Callie descendit de la rampe doucement, suivie d'Arizona. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment, toujours main dans la main.

- Épouse-moi. Insista Arizona.

Il y eu un long moment de silence.

- D'accord. Marions nous à Seattle. Mais je veux que l'on aille vivre à Paris, et que l'on fasse des enfants là-bas. Je veux que nos enfants soient français.

Arizona s'approcha de Callie et l'embrassa.

- Je te le promets.

* * *

**Voilà le tout dernier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !**

**Je réfléchis toujours à une nouvelle histoire ! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis et qui m'ont laissés tout un tas de reviews. Vous êtes tous adorables.**


End file.
